A Ghost from the Past Revealed
by Moonstar9981
Summary: Haunting of a legendary love, the beautiful mirror that holds the key to time, jealously that stands between 2 people and the cross between 2 worlds that hold one love. I'm revising this story to make it more readable.
1. Default Chapter

Prologue  
The small child laughed with joy. She twirled around and around with her arms sticking straight out. Her face was flushed pink and her tiny tongue peeked through the corner of her mouth. Her bright sky blue eyes held merriment as the wind blew through her hair and face. She let her small body collapse in the green grass and looked toward the sky. She closed her eyes and made a wish upon the blue sky and the bright sun. She silently moved her lips when she made her wish. Her wish was quite simple; she wanted a playmate for life. She looked up into the sky, gave a huge smile and didn't realize that the innocent wish was so much more than she could have thought.  
  
A girl of ten, looked around the room with a frown. The girl with her blond hair made up with two strange buns that streamed out hair from each bun, her blue eyes held pain from the recent loss she just went through and her hands clasped tightly together. She held her tears at bay when she thought about her loss. Her loving parents that have been her world were gone. They were going on their 20th anniversary of marriage in England; the young child was at home with her parent's friend when they got the phone call. The flight going to England had crashed and there were no survivors. No survivors the child echoed in her mind. She went through the funeral like a dream as she floated one place to another. Her mother's sister was going to take her home to Japan. She didn't even know how to speak Japanese, so how was she going to like it. When she was on the plane, her hands were held tightly on the arm seats locking her into place if anything would happen to her. She tried to relax by closing her eyes and silently wishing of her lifetime playmate. So far that wished hadn't come true but she knew it would someday. She wasn't worried and with that thought she drifted into a dreamless world.   
  
The plane made a study land and the child slowly walked out of the world she knew was her life and into another that was very different. She didn't remember how she got to her aunt's house but it happened. She walked around her room that was painted a light pink and white, she looked over at her bed that had a huge floral comforter with 2 fluffy pillows, a small desk stood in the corner by the bed, an alarm clock blinked at her on the bed stand on her right and big windows graced the bright and shining room. The girl slowly turned and observed the door that lead up to the attic. She slowly opened the door and slowly stepped onto the stairs. She flicked the switch that turned on the lights but that didn't help. The light cast an eerie glow in the attic but the child moved on. She reached the top and noticed all the antiques that scattered the little cramped area. She reached out and touched the old family memories that the old things belonged to. She finally reached a painting of a young man and glanced at his face. She discarded the painting when she noticed a beautiful hand held mirror. She bought up the mirror to see her face staring back at her and then reached out to touch the smooth glass. She noticed the hand of the mirror felt warm but didn't really care for the reason behind it. She glanced back into the mirror and her eyes widen with horror when she saw a face with deep blue eyes, staring back at her. She uttered a scream before she fainted with the mirror by her side.  
  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Serena woke up with a start. Her blond hair was matted to her head with sweat and she quickly grasped for a breath. At 21, Serena was a very beautiful young woman with blond hair pass her waist and still up in her strange buns, big sky blue eyes, a delicate mouth and a curvy figure but Serena never noticed her looks or even cared about them. She had other things to worry about than what she looked like. Serena decided that strange dream was coming back to her because she was staying in the house that she left five years ago. She left at the age of 16 when her aunt's boyfriend struck her for the first time. She packed up her things and never looked back until now because her aunt had died in a car crash that her boyfriend was driving drunk. Her aunt had left Serena her house and all the belongings with it, which meant Serena inherited junk and a little baby that her aunt had adopted.  
  
Serena crept out of bed and walked silently into the other room connected to her bedroom. She looked over into the crib at the six months old baby that was hers. Hers, she repeated. She hasn't even done it yet but she already had a child of her own. Serena smiled lovingly down at the baby boy that slept peacefully in his crib. The blue eyed, dark brown hair that was almost black hair, chunky arms, chubby legs and a smile that lit her whole life was hers. Her aunt had named him Dwayne something or another and when Serena had gotten custody of him she had changed his name to suit an adorable boy. She named him Derimas Patrick Tsukino because he just looked like a Derimas for some reason. That named sounded kind of old to her but it fit perfectly for her baby. Serena quietly left the room and headed back to her bedroom. She went to her bed and almost got in to lay back down but something urged her to go to the attic door. Serena looked at the door wonderingly before she shook herself and headed toward the door. She turned the knob and pushed the door open and quietly walked up the steps.   
  
She flicked her hand to turn the light switch on and that eerie glow spread upstairs. The steps creaked and gave a groan before she continued on up. A sudden chill went up the back of her spine and goose bumps rose on her arms making her hug herself. Serena moved her hands over her arms to move the goose bumps away and continued up the stairs again. Soon Serena reached the top and skimmed to look at the pieces of furniture, antiques, paintings and other of such sort. She quietly tiptoed around the cramped area and touched all the things her hand met. Soon her hand had met a painting behind a walnut chest that covered it. Serena slowly drew it out and stared intensely at the picture in front of her.  
  
The same picture she had seen as a child. He was a handsome man probably in his mid-twenties to late twenties, he had beautiful ebony hair that fell deviously into his eyes, his eyes, Serena stared inwardly at them, was a deep blue like the ocean or even some can call midnight blue eyes. She didn't see his body because the picture only displayed his upper half of him. Serena couldn't take her eyes off of him and she slightly wondered if anyone could fall in love with someone who has probably been gone for a long time. She shook herself and scolded herself of such a ridiculous idea, daydreaming about a guy that's been dead for awhile. She gently put the painting down and searched some more to find what treasures lay here forgotten about long ago. She tried to open the chest but didn't have the key to open it and moved to the next object. Her hand fell upon a cool curvy handle.   
  
Serena looked down and inhaled sharply. As long as she lived, she would never forget the mirror that scared the life out of her. After she had woken up from her fainting spell, she didn't look into a mirror for the longest time. She was so afraid that she would see the face that stared back at her when she looked into the reflection of herself for the first time. Not that he was freaky or anything but seeing a face that wasn't hers scared her soul into another universe. Serena slowly lifted the mirror facing the opposite way of her and then quickly turned it over. Serena had her eyes closed until she peeked at the mirror. The only reflection she saw was her owns. Serena didn't know if she should be relieved or disappointed. She traced the handle with her fingertips and then moved them up to the surface of the glass. The glass felt cold to the touch but the handle, radiated warmth that Serena couldn't figure out how it could had happened. She glanced up at the mirror and her eyes widen with horror. She would have dropped the mirror if she didn't glance back for a split second at it for a second. That second made her stop and stare at the image in the mirror.  
  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Serena stared at the deep blues eyes that was staring back at her. Serena knew she should have been scared out of her wits but felt deep in her heart she was perfectly safe. The man had rather old-fashioned clothes on; he wore a tailored shirt with long sleeves and breeches. He was standing a few feet away from where ever he was because Serena saw the length of him. He was absolutely gorgeous; his clothes defined every muscle in his body. His shirt opened at the collar and Serena glimpsed part of the tan skin that was hidden under the rest of his body. His pants really outlined his muscular thighs and legs; Serena couldn't help but down right rudely stare at the man. He was one sexy man. She watched the man advance closer to the mirror and gave a start when she glimpsed his eyes.  
  
His eyes held so much pain that defined his pale face with a sad glow. He seemed to be saying something but she couldn't understand. She gave him a confused stare and he seemed to understand. She heard Derimas give a little cry and ran downstairs with the mirror in her hand. She quickly set the mirror on her dresser and went in Derimas's room.  
  
She looked in the crib and gave a little laugh. Derimas had his big blue eyes glued to hers and was wriggling his chunky arms in the air. He gave a giggle when she reached over and picked him up. Serena pushed the mirror in the back of her mind and promptly forgot about the man and the mirror when she picked up Derimas.  
  
How do you like it so far?I'm revising to make it a little better. Hope it works.  
Moonstar998 


	2. Chapter 3

  
Chapter 3  
" How are you little guy?" Serena smiled at Derimas. She went over to change his diaper; she gently set him on the changing table after she grabbed a diaper, wipes and powder. She lifted his chubby legs in the air and smiled when he gave a little squeal. She looked down and softly talked to him while she changed his diaper.  
" Hey little man, how are you feeling? It's 2:30 in the morning and you're awake? How does a nice warm bottle sound to you?" Serena brought her face down and touched his nose with hers. He gave a laugh and lifted his two arms to hang on to her hair. Serena laughed as she tried to untangle his arms from her hair and tenderly started to tickle his sides. Derimas squealed and wiggled around on the changing table. Serena smiled, lifted him up off the table and headed downstairs. Serena brought Derimas to her body and started to poke in softly in his chunky belly. He giggled and brought his face close to her shoulder. He started to quietly babble as if he was talking to her. Serena looked down at her precious gem and hugged him close. She thanked god that he had given her a chance with this wonderful little boy. Serena stepped into the kitchen and turned on the light. She went over to the refrigerator and brought out a 7-oz. bottle. She put in the microwave for 45 seconds and waited it for to beep. She looked over at Derimas and asked,  
" Are you hungry little guy? There's some yummy milk to fill that cute chubby belly of yours." Derimas looked at her and babbled and gargled to answer her question. The microwave gave a beep, Serena took out the nice warm bottle and placed the nipple back on and she gently shook it. She tipped the bottle over her right hand that had her palm down and checked the temperature of the liquid. It was just right, not to hot or not to cold. Serena exited the kitchen and on her way out, turned off the light. She made her way up the stairs silently and entered her room. She had the rocking chair in her room because the view outside was magnificent. The open grass area with a small pond in the middle. The moonlight hit the water making a soft white glow come from the water. Serena loved sitting here while she rocked Derimas. It made her feel safe, protected and relaxed. She sat down and shifted the nipple into Derimas's mouth before she moved herself back and forth in the rocking chair. She softly hummed a lullaby, the one her mom use to sing when she was little.  
" My baby has a face of an angel, a smile that lights up my life, a special love that was only meant for me and this precious baby was gifted to me. I promise you, with all my heart I will always love you, even when you are young or old. You are my world and in my heart I'm never going to let you go."   
Serena looked down at Derimas and noticed he drifted off to sleep. He was still sucking on his bottle so Serena just rocked, waiting for him to finish. Serena hugged him closer to her heart and gave a gently smile. Even if Derimas wasn't her naturally, she truly knew he belonged with her. He soon finished the bottle and Serena slowly got up trying not to stir him awake. She moved back into his bedroom and laid him in his crib. Serena gazed down at him and lovingly stroked his forehead before she left the room. She got back into bed and fell into a deep sleep. The mirror lay on her dresser forgotten for that night.  
Serena woke up with the wind gently blowing in her window. She opened her eyes and gave a huge stretch with her arms reaching over her head. Serena got up and went into the bathroom to do her daily morning schedule. Fifteen minutes later she walked out of the bathroom, freshly washed up. She looked at her alarm clock and read 6:10, she was thinking she could get some things done real quickly before Derimas woke up. She passed her dresser and was going to move on when the mirror caught the corner of her eye. Serena stared at it and picked it up. She looked into the reflection of the mirror and only noticed herself. Maybe her mind was playing tricks on her last night; she was pretty tired Serena decided. She went downstairs and grabbed a nail out of her junk drawer. She went into the closet to grab a hammer and went upstairs back into her room again. Serena picked a spot above her bed and started quietly to hammer the nail in. After she was finished, she hung the mirror up and looked at her work. It fit perfectly in her room as if it was made for that. She glanced back at it one last time before she shuffled into Derimas's room. As if he knew she was in the room, he gargled and waved his hands in the air as if saying, " I'm in here and don't forget about me." Serena smiled and picked him and spoke to him,  
" As if I could really forget about you, you little munchkin."  
Serena did her daily changing of the diaper and went downstairs to make his bottle. After that was said and finished, Serena got him ready to go outside and walked out in the bright morning sky. Serena passed people with a friend " Hi" and went on her way. She stopped in front of the local restaurant that one of her friends owned. Lita was a great cook and an awesome friend. She bought the restaurant after she had saved all her money from her life basically. Serena walked in the door greeted the customers that were there eating and walked into the back. Just as she walked in, people bombarded Serena and Derimas was taken away from her.  
" Oh he gets cuter and cuter every time I see him!" squealed a delightful Mina. Mina was the cheerfully kind who always had good to say. She was very beautiful with her long blond hair; deep blue eyes and she had curves all in the right places. She was one of Serena's good friends. Before Serena could say anything and voice rang out,  
" Stop hogging him Mina, let me see him." Lita came over and took a hold of Derimas. Lita was a tall brunette with green eyes and beautiful also. She always was a great cook. Lita laughed when Derimas giggled and waved his arms in the air as to greet all the people in the kitchen.  
" My turn now. Let me see that adorable baby." Ami smiled. Lita passed on Derimas and Ami held on to him. Ami was an attractive blue haired, blue eyed person. She was also very smart and was getting her Ph.D. She started to play with Derimas's hands when he reached out to grab her hands. Serena smiled and heard a voice in the back ground,  
" Okay, okay, stop smothering them and let me see the baby." Raye demanded.  
Raye had black hair that had a purplish tint and violet eyes. She had a fiery temper to match her looks and people usually stayed away from her. Ami handed Derimas over and Raye started to play with his chubby arms as they swung back and forth. After a little bit, Derimas started to babble,  
" Ma, ma, ma." He held out his arms to Serena and began to pout. Serena laughed at his look and gently lifted him out of Raye's arms.   
" You know how to charm the ladies already, Derimas. You little guy are such a flirt and a half." Serena teased him as she poked at his belly, which brought out a squeal from him. Serena looked over and at her friends. She knew she was very lucky to have friends that were there for her and a loving baby to love. The only thing that could make this perfect was a guy to fall in love with. They all worked with Lita doing odd jobs, Ami was the accountant, Raye helped clean, Mina was a waitress and Serena was a waitress too. All of them kept watch for Derimas because he was part of their group and they made for certain nothing were going to harm him ever.  
Lita paid them good wages because her business was striving since she made such good food. They each went their own way and Ami had the first shift of watching Derimas. Ami took him over to the little area they had made for him and put him down to play with his toys. He could sit up but could crawl yet; thanks heaven for that Serena thought since she knew she had her hands full with him. Hours passed and each of them had a turn to watch Derimas before they closed the restaurant for that night. They each took him for a walk around town, changed his diaper, gave him a bottle and he was always so exhausted after the day.   
Serena smiled as she said good-bye to her friends and headed home. She looked down in the stroller and gave a smile to see that Derimas had crashed right when he got in there. Serena slowly walked home, enjoying the nice cool breeze that hit her face and looked up at the moon. The moon stood out bright against the black night and gave a little twinkle. Serena reached her house all too soon from her walk; she grabbed her key in her pocket to unlock the doors and stepped into her house. She quietly picked up Derimas and went upstairs to get him ready for bed. Just as she laid him in the crib, he woke up with a cry and reached for her. Serena gave a little sign, picked him up again and headed to her room. She knew it was bad to coddle him but who gave a care, Serena thought. It was just her and Derimas in this house and no one could give her a lecture on what to do or what not to do. Serena walked over to the rocking chair and sat down. She held Derimas close to her and gently started to rock back and forth. She quietly sang the lullaby and watched him close his eyes in a peaceful sleep. Serena closed her eyes and continued rocking; dreaming of a man that would make this family complete. She wasn't aware of the eyes that watched her rock back and forth while holding the child that lay in her arms. Serena drifted off into a peaceful dream of a blue eyed man.  
Serena lay in the green grass breathing in the nice clean air and stretched her arms over her head. Serena was about to close her eyes again when arms tenderly circled her from behind and pulled her against the nice warm chest. Serena laughed and asked,  
" What are you doing, honey?"  
The man behind her laughed and hugged her tightly against his chest as if he was never going to let her go. His deep sweet voice wrapped around her like silk.  
" Do I need a reason to hug my sweet darling close?"  
Serena snuggled deep in the embrace and whispered,  
" I love you."  
The man gave her a tight squeeze and softly whispered in return,   
" I love you too." Serena slowly turned around and looked deep into his eyes. His midnight blue eyes filled with love.  
  
Serena came out of her dream with a soft smile. She looked around and noticed she was still in the rocking chair with Derimas in her arms. She looked down at him and tenderly gave me a kiss on the forehead. She carefully stood up, trying not to wake him and walked out of her room into his. She set him back into his crib and with one last look, left the room. Serena went into the bathroom and got ready for her bed. Serena thought of her dream and the blue eyes in it. She didn't see the face but she remembered his eyes. Those beautiful deep blue eyes that some could drown in every time they turned their way. Serena looked into the mirror and touched her reflection. The warmth of the man's arms around her left an imprint on her flesh. Maybe she doesn't have a real man in real life but she could always dream, Serena smiled. Serena ambled her way back into her bedroom, sat at her mirror dresser, let her hair down and picked up her brush to brush her hair. Serena closed her eyes because brushing her hair seemed to sooth her to relaxation and suddenly she felt a chill seep through her body like the time she was in the attic. Serena felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand up and slowly opened her eyes. Serena's eyes widen before the second time in her life she fainted.  
The Mystery Ghost from the Past Revealed.  
  
  
Disclaimer, I do not own Sailor Moon and I am not affiliated with anyone who does so Naoko, DiC, Kodansa, and everyone else who does own Sailor Moon.  
Other than all of that I hope that you enjoy my story and hope you like it.  
  
  
Hoped you guys like it. Now on for the next chapter.   
Moonstar998  
  



	3. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
Serena slowly opened her eyes and noticed she was in bed with the comforter to her chest. It was just a dream, Serena thought. With that thought, Serena closed her eyes and fell into a dream sleep.   
  
Serena opened her eyes and heard a whisper. She strained to hear the whisper but couldn't understand what the person was saying. She rolled over and met a warm body next to her. Serena smiled and moved closer to the body. The man shot out an arm and wrapped it around her waist. Her husband was the most kind, passionate, sweet, caring anyone could ever be and he was wonderfully hers. Serena snuggled deeper into his embrace and inhaled the scent of him, the after sent of making love lingered in the atmosphere, the rose smell that came off his body and the warmth that seeped from him to her. The figure started to awaken and Serena smiled as his head turned toward her. Just as she was about to look into his face, a cry broke her state of dream.  
  
Serena came out of her dream when Derimas cry broke her from the state of unconsciousness. Serena looked at the clock and gave a start when it read 7:00. She quickly got out of bed, walked into Derimas's room and noticed his sweet face was still sleeping peacefully. Serena didn't understand who cried out if Derimas was still sleeping, maybe he cried out in his sleep. Serena figured that was the only logical explanation. Serena quietly tiptoed back into her room to go grab some clothes to take a shower. Ten minutes later, Serena stepped out of the bathroom freshly showered and went downstairs. She went into the kitchen, made Derimas's bottles and grabbed a quick bit to eat. With that done with, Serena exited the kitchen and returned to Derimas's room. Right on schedule, Derimas was waving his arms and giggling at the moon and stars mobile that hung in the air. Serena smiled and went over to his crib to look at him. He turned his baby blue eyes to her face and gave a huge smile showing the two bottom teeth that had come through. He held out his arms to her, Serena picked him up and cuddled close to him.  
" I love you, my little munchkin." Serena whispered to him. As if he understood her, he gave her a slobbery kiss on the mouth. Serena laughed and went over to the diaper table. It was the same routine that went on everyday but after she had finished diapering him, Serena moved into her bedroom and stood in front of the mirror. Serena laughed and said,  
" Look baby, I got a new mirror. Do you like it?" Serena showed Derimas the mirror and for some strange reason when Serena touched the mirror, warmth stole over Serena. Serena smiled hugely and whispered in a trance like state,  
" I miss you baby." Serena snapped out of it and looked confusedly around. She looked at Derimas and asked,  
" How did I get here Derimas?" He looked at her and babbled to answer her question. Serena shook her head and walked out of the bedroom and got ready to go to work. She stepped out and frowned when she saw it was starting to rain.   
" Oh I hate the rain." Serena muttered to herself. She went back in, got an umbrella, rain proofed Derimas and headed out the door. For some strange reason, Serena absolutely hated the rain; it gave her a sense of dread when the cold water droplets fell on her. Serena quickly walked to the restaurant and every single day was the same.   
" He's so cute!"  
" He is absolutely adorable."  
" He's going to be a heartbreaker."  
" Serena have you ever realized that Derimas looks like you." Ami stated. Everyone gave her a stare and she stated,  
" Look at him. He kind of looks like Serena. He has her blue eyes and has a little bits of her in him. See that stare he is giving us its Serena's stare. His smile is Serena's with a little bit of someone's smile. If he had blond hair, he would look like Serena. Can't you guys tell?" Ami watched as each of them looked at Derimas and stared at her amazingly.   
" That is so strange. He does look like Serena in a way." Mina said.   
" Serena did you have a baby and never tell us about him?" Raye joked.  
" Serena got it on and we didn't know about it!" Lita teased.  
" No, I didn't have a baby! Like I would really give it up so my aunt could adopt it. No I never have got it on you guys! He looks like me because he spends all his time with me you dimwits." Serena exclaimed. Serena looked at Derimas and admitted he did look a little like her but that was because his expressions he got from her. With that said and done, the normal routine went on until the restaurant was closed, everyone said good-bye and left. Serena pushed the stroller into the cool night and gratefully thanked God for stopping the rain. Serena walked past a rose bush in the park and couldn't help but pick one of the beautiful flowers. Serena held it close to her nose and inhaled the scent. She loved the smell of roses, it reminded her of something wonderful but she couldn't place her finger on it. She picked another one off the bush and carefully put them in the basket on the bottom of the stroller. She moved on and reached her house. She felt for the key in her pocket and opened the door. Derimas was sleeping peacefully when Serena moved him carefully. She went into his room and laid him gently in his crib. He didn't even stir from his sleep and Serena touched his forehead lovingly and headed out the door. Serena went back to the stroller and grabbed the roses before she walked into the kitchen and started to snoop through her shelves and cabinets until she found two small vases to put the roses in. She carefully took off the thorns, filled the vases with water and set them in there. When Serena was done, she left the kitchen to go upstairs and stopped in Derimas's room. She quietly set the vase down on his dresser, smiled and left the room. Next Serena went into her room and right next to her bed stand, she set the vase down. Serena smiled when the aroma of the rose worked it's way to her and suddenly felt drowsy. She lay on her bed and promised herself that she was going to get ready for bed in a minute, she just needed to lay for a bit. Serena slipped into a deep sleep as soon as she closed her eyes.   
  
Lips pressed on her forehead and then traveled down her face before they captured hers in a deep kiss. Serena has never felt so loved in her life and she pressed closer to the source. She couldn't get enough of him and never wanted to let go.  
" I love you so much and I don't know what I would ever do if I lost you." Serena whispered dearly to her husband.  
" I love you too and you're never going to lose me." The deep voice whispered back.  
" Promise me you'll always be here." Serena softly said.  
" I promise you, I'll always be here and you're always going to be mine." He started to travel kisses everywhere before he closed his body around hers and Serena lost all her senses. Serena inhaled the scent of roses before she lost all sense of everything before she gave herself up.  
  
Serena woke up and realized it was morning again. She didn't even wash up last night and get into bed, Serena thought but then she noticed she was securely tucked under her sheets. Weird, I don't remember putting the covers on but maybe I did during the night, Serena came up with a logical reason and got up to get ready for the day.  
It was the same thing every day as usual until Raye brought in a book with myths and legends.  
" You guys won't believe what I found last night in this book!" Raye said excitedly. All the girls gathered around her with Derimas being held by Serena. Raye started to explain,  
" I got to thinking last night about what Ami said about Serena and Derimas and looked into it. I didn't find anything except what Serena said was true about it was just her expression that Derimas had captured and so I just started to look at other things when I fell onto this book. You guess won't believe this."  
" Come one tell us, don't keep us hanging." Mina said impatiently. She was very curious on why Raye was so excited.   
" Okay, okay I'll get talking. Gee we have a very bossy Mina." Raye teased and Mina shot a look like if she wasn't going to talk soon, Raye was going to get her butt kicked. Raye opened the book but before she could begin, Derimas started to cry.   
" I'll go take him outside so you guys can talk about this." Serena volunteered.  
" No you have to hear this Serena." Raye put in. Serena shook her head and replied,  
" I'll listen later." With that Serena walked out from the back door.  
" Okay, now tell us already. Serena can hear this later." Lita demanded. She hanging with suspense when Raye said,  
" Maybe Serena shouldn't hear this now. It might not be good for her and she probably won't listen until she is ready too." Raye said. Then she got on with her story because she just couldn't hold it in longer.  
  
" I was reading the legends and myths in here, nothing special right? Wrong, in the middle of the book I found something very interesting. A legend, a very good legend."  
" WHAT!" Ami yelled frustrated since Raye was taking so long. Everyone looked at her and she just waved her hand for Raye to continue.  
" It's about a handsome tycoon, beautiful woman and a baby."  
" Yeah so, why does it involve Serena?" Lita asked.  
" SHHH I was getting there. Anyway I skipped the pictures and read what happened to them and how the legend started. A very cold-hearted tycoon had taken on a mistress for fun but that wasn't the catcher. His mistress had a sister who was very beautiful, caring and wouldn't give the guy the time of day because of how he was. The sister was very sweet and innocent. He wanted her to become his mistress but the woman wouldn't hear anything of it. She wanted a husband, a baby, house and the dog. She wanted a man who could give her love, family, be there when she needed him and would always be there. I'm not for sure what happened to make them fall in love but it happened. I guess the man changed for the better, he was totally doted on her and had eyes only for her no matter how many women flirted with him. The book gave a brief description on what he looked like. The guy was tall, black hair and blue eyes but they didn't give any details on what his wife looked like. They had a baby and every one knew them as the couple that could never be parted ever. A gentle girl with a sweet soul finally tamed the cold tycoon. She removed his barrier and helped him find true love. From then on he was hers and she was his forever. From what I read in the book, they made each other a promise to be together forever because the wife told her best friends about it. The girl was glowing with love for her husband and baby. In return the husband gave her everything she could ever ask for like love and family. They were a young couple, she was 21 while he was 27. One stormy, rainy night, her sister came to their home in a drunken rage proclaiming her sister had bewitched the man and flung herself at the guy.  
  
  
  
Disclaimer, I do not own Sailor Moon and I am not affiliated with anyone who does so Naoko, DiC, Kodansa, and everyone else who does own Sailor Moon.  
Other than all of that I hope that you enjoy my story and hope you like it.  
  
  
Thanks for the people that reviewed my stories. I really appreciate it! Next chapter should be out soon.   
Moonstar998  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. Chapter 4b

Chapter 4b  
  
The wife wasn't home because she was visiting some friends and the guy was by himself. The sister raged at him and asked him why she wasn't good enough to marry. Well I guess this went on and on until the doors burst open. There was his wife with their baby in her arms, drenched to the bone then she looked at her sister and starting to scream that her sister had killed their baby. Then the wife took in the scene with her husband embraced with her sister and stared horrified. She didn't believe that this happening and cried hysterically. The sister took advantage and grabbed his head and kissed him. The wife looked at him and cried softly,  
" You broke your promise."   
The husband flung off the sister and denied repeatedly that he didn't break it but the wife wasn't listening. She held her baby in her arms and cried into the little body. The sister smirked at the guy's wife and gave a smug smile before she coldly said,  
" You trusted me with your baby. I went into the kitchen and made up a bottle. The baby was hungry and I full filled my duty to feed it. I didn't mention that I tainted it with poison, I let the poor dear have it and the fool drank it all up. See sister, it wasn't me that killed your baby, it was you for taking what I deserved, no you! He was mine and you took him away from me, that baby was suppose to be mine and every single time I talked to you just built up my hatred for you more! I was going to make sure you are not going to be happy. Don't you see, you have nothing left. I killed your baby and I have your husband!"  
  
The sister stared horrified at what her sister just confessed but before she could do anything the sister was there in an instant. The sister grabbed the guy's wife and held a knife to the girl's throat. The guy screamed his wife's name and started toward her when the sister told him to stay back. The wife cried silent tears and looked at her husband. She softly said,  
" I'll always love you."  
The sister spoke a deadly soft whisper,  
" I won."  
With a flick of her wrist, she had slit her sister's throat. The wife's face drained of the color and she slumped to the floor. The sister let her drop on the floor and waited for what the guy would do. The husband screamed and rushed to her side but before he could get there, the sister turned the knife on him. The book didn't get into detail but the guy and the sister struggled and in the end the sister died. He rushed over to his wife's body and hugged her close, whispering the same words over and over again.  
" I didn't break my promise. I will never break my promise."   
He gave his wife and child a final kiss before he buried them. After that day, people very rarely saw him come out of his house. They said he kept all her belongings and the baby things. He was true to his word, he never married or even seen another women in his life. When people did see him when he came out, he had a hand held mirror that he had given her on the day they married. That mirror was supposedly to have a special meaning to the both of them. He grew old alone in his house and died 53 years later on the exact day his family had died, May 29, 1851. The book says that the guy haunts the place he lived in the rest of his life waiting for the day to come. He's name was Darien Shields and he's waiting for when the time is right."  
" Waiting for what?" All of the girls asked at once. They were captivated on what they were hearing and wanted to know the rest of the story. Raye softly spoke,  
" For his family to come back to him. He needs his family to come back to him so he can change the outcome of the tragedy that happened. He wants to be happy with the woman he loved and the child he cherished. The book says he waits impatiently for the reunion he has waited for all his life. He lived for 53 years and never once forgot her and now in his death he's still hasn't forgotten her. It's been a hundred years since he died and he's willing to wait forever for his true love. He's waiting for his love and his baby. Their baby boy, the book finally revealed what the names were."  
  
Raye closed her eyes before she spoke again and when she did, there were gasped heard from all of them.  
" His wife Serena and son, Derimas."  
  
  
Disclaimer, I do not own Sailor Moon and I am not affiliated with anyone who does so Naoko, DiC, Kodansa, and everyone else who does own Sailor Moon.  
Other than all of that I hope that you enjoy my story and hope you like it.  
  
  
Thanks for the people that reviewed my stories. I really appreciate it This chapter belongs with the other chapter 4; somehow I didn't get it all together. Sorry for the mix up. Next chapter should be out soon.   
Moonstar998  
  
  



	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
  
Serena strolled through the park totally unaware what had been said about her. Derimas sat up in his stroller playing with the little swinging toys that was attached to his stroller. He was quietly babbling while banging on the toys. He tried to take off his toys, found out he couldn't so decided to chew on them instead. Serena laughed at his tactics on him toys and said,  
" Yes, Derimas that's how you're going to get them off. Drool on them to slide off. I don't know how many times I have say how cute you are, you little munchie." Serena bent down and faced him eye level for a bit. Derimas stopped his attack on his toys, looked at her and reached out his hand toward her. He made the same babble like he usually did.  
" Ma, ma." Serena smiled and touched his nose with her finger. He quickly grabbed it and stuck it into his mouth to chew on. Serena laughed when she saw all the drool going down her finger and tenderly picked up Derimas to lift him up to her eye level. She bought him up to her nose and looked into his blue eyes. Serena softly said,  
" You remind me so much of someone but I can't remember who. You are such a lovable little boy and I wondered how you were sent to me. I'm so glad that you are a part of my life. I love you so much my sweet boy." Serena kissed both his cheeks lifted him high in the air that produced a delight squeal out of him. Serena put him back into the stroller and started back toward the restaurant to see if they were done talking about legends and myths. Serena pointed out all the little things that they passed and stopped when a flower woman came up to her. The woman gave Serena a stare before she turned to Derimas, then back to Serena and said,  
" You must be mother and son. You both look so much alike. He is such a pretty baby, is the father here with you two?" Serena stared at the woman a moment before she replied,  
" I adopted him so he is my son and I don't know where the father is."  
The woman gave Serena a gently look and handed her a blooming yellow rose. She softly whispered,  
" He's closer than what you think my child." After those mysterious words, the woman ambled on her way. Serena looked Derimas, then back at the woman and back at Derimas. She said oddly,  
" Now that was a strange woman, Derimas." Serena smelled the rose and restarted her walk. Serena's mind wandered to the strange woman and thought again what she meant. Serena shrugged her shoulders when she couldn't come up with an explanation and proceeded to walk downtown. Unknown to her, her friends continued to talk about the legend and how it would come about.  
  
  
Raye started to talk again after they got people's orders and food. Raye took a deep breath and said,  
" I was reading more about it and this is the clincher part. Supposedly, Darien will come back to bring Serena to his world and restart everything. The thing is, Darien will go back to being his cold self and both of them will not remember anything of the past. I just don't understand what's going to happen to Derimas if Serena goes back, will he disappear or still be with her as just her adopted child? What's going to happen to Serena's life if it doesn't change and the outcome is the same? Are we going to lose Serena here as well as there? I don't know if I want Serena to leave because what happens if she doesn't come back? Are we going to forget Serena if she doesn't make it? I have so many questions but no answer. I don't want to lose Serena and Derimas." Raye looked over at her friends and notice all their teary eyed looks. Raye had to continue to give them all the information on what she knew.  
" The book states that if Serena would ever find that mirror again, it will start the process of bringing back Darien. I'm not sure but I think she might have to have flashbacks or dreams with him in it. They both loved each other so much that Darien was willing to wait for Serena to be reincarnated in some life. That was if she would ever come back but Darien never gave up hope either when he lived or when he died. Well anyway, the next step would be Darien would slowly show her him but not all of him. He would watch over her and make sure nothing harms her before he can take her back. He'll do odd things like put the blankets on her if she gets cold, give a caress here and there and just watch her. Soon after if Derimas is shown the mirror, more and more Serena will slowly be drawn into the past. The three last things before Serena is drawn back into history is when the three people enter her life and give her the gifts."  
" What three people?" Mina said in awe.  
" What gifts are they?" Lita wondered out loud.  
Raye truthfully answered,  
" The ones Darien sent to deliver his three symbols of lifetime longing. The first one will be a flower woman who will give Serena a blooming yellow rose meaning friendship. The second will be a small child in all white who will give her a blooming white rose meaning purity and innocence. The third and final one will be a handsome man with deep blue eyes that will give her the last final blooming red rose meaning true love. After the last one is given and Serena looks into the hand mirror, Darien shall reach out with his hand and touch his love's face. She then will be bought back to his time to start all over. Then we'll see how everything turns out. Are we ever going to see Serena again?" Raye whispered softly. With that, all the girls gathered to hug each other, tears gathering in their eyes and each wondering if they were going to see their dear friend ever again.  
  
Serena walked back into the restaurant to see her friends hugging each other.   
" What's the matter? It looks like you guys just lost your best friend." Serena joked. She was surprised when all of them came over and gave her a hug. Serena hugged them back and asked,  
" What's really wrong?"  
" Nothing, it was just the legend that Raye told us about. It was sad how it ended." Ami sniffed.  
" It must have been some legend to make you guys teary eyed. I don't think I want to hear it. Something strange happened to me that was just to weird for words." Serena stated.  
" What happened?" Lita asked.  
" Well, when I left, Derimas and I were walking around and this strange woman came up to me and handed me a flower. She asked me if Derimas was mine and where the father was. I told her yes Derimas was mine but I didn't know where the father was. Then she whispered some weird words that didn't make sense at all."  
" What did the woman look like, what kind of flower was it and what did she say?" Raye anxiously asked.  
" Well I think it was a flower woman who gave flowers away because she gave me this beautiful blooming yellow rose. The words she said were " He's closer than you think or something like that." Serena finished and didn't understand why her friends gave each other a glance and she was about to ask when the restaurant started to fill to capacity. Everyone was running around so Serena didn't get to ask them and then promptly forgot about the incident. Serena and Derimas went home after everything was done and put the floor in another vase on her bed stand. Serena smiled before she did her daily routine of putting Derimas to bed. After Derimas had fallen asleep and lying in his crib, Serena got ready for bed and touched the yellow rose softly. Serena moved to lay in her bed and whispered longingly,  
" If only I did have a special man who's waiting for me out there somewhere. Derimas deserves to have a father figure and I want him to have the best." Serena closed her eyes and fell to sleep dreaming of a man with blue eyes.  
  
" I'm so happy I have you and our son, honey. I love a sweet precious child with all my heart and you complete everything in my life." Serena lovingly said with bright eyes. She watched her husband smile while holding their sleeping baby in his arms and reached over to give him a soft kiss on his mouth. He reached out with one hand and gently held her face in his palm. His deep voice vibrated with love when he tenderly whispered,  
" I love you so much my darling. Having our baby in our lives has been a blessing but the true blessing I had in my life is having you to love. You are my everything and I don't know what I would do without you. I wake up in the morning loving you; I got to sleep loving you and every single second in between. My life will always be complete with you in it and it's a bonus having our children with us. I love you my angel." He wrapped his one arm against her and held her close. The perfect picture of the husband, wife and the sleeping baby nestled together.  
  
Disclaimer, I do not own Sailor Moon and I am not affiliated with anyone who does so Naoko, DiC, Kodansa, and everyone else who does own Sailor Moon.  
Other than all of that I hope that you enjoy my story and hope you like it.  
  
Thanks for the people who are giving me encouragement to finish this story. There is so much more to write but stop right here until the next chapter. Thanks everyone! Next chapter will be out soon so hang in there everyone.  
Moonstar998  
  



	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
  
Serena woke up with the morning sunshine on her face and warmth running through her body. Serena stretched her arms over her head and gave a sigh of contentment. She had a wonderful dream last night but for some odd reason, she couldn't remember it. All Serena knew is that it gave her a sense of love and peace that hadn't been there before. Serena tossed the bedcovers off and started to get ready for the day. After she had gotten out of the shower, dressed for the day and did her hair, Serena started to walk into Derimas bedroom but happened to glance at the mirror that hung above her bed. Serena stopped and slowly walked over to the mirror and looked into it. She saw her reflection in the mirror and started to trace the lines over her face. She softly whispered,  
" I don't what it is about this mirror but I feel something wants me to keep looking in it. What am I supposedly to see? Is this really a special mirror or am I just going out of my mind? Do I really see a handsome blue eyed man at certain times or is my imagination just showing me what I want to see?" Serena snapped out of her state when she heard Derimas babble loudly in the other room. Serena turned away but before she did, Serena felt a warm breeze on her face and Serena knew everything was going to be okay. She hurried to Derimas's room and smiled when she seen his arms wave back and forth. She went over to the crib and gently picked him up saying,  
" Good morning Sunshine. How did you sleep? Obviously good since you didn't wake up in the middle of the night right? I dreamt the best dream last night Derimas. You and I were in it and you had a sweet father to be there for both of us. Someday, Derimas it will happen and you are going to be the most loved boy in the world anyone could ever be." Serena gave Derimas a kiss on the forehead and got him ready for the day. Serena moved out of the door and started to walk into the sunshine, she gave everyone a friendly smile and a wave before she moved on. Just as she passed the park, a small child sat quietly by himself on a bench. Serena smiled softly before she slowly started walking toward the child trying not to scare him. She stood in front of him and kneeled to be at his eye level and tenderly asked,  
" Are you okay little one? Did you need help finding your mom or dad? I'm not going to hurt you if that's what you're worried about. Honest, do you want to meet my baby boy? He's name is Derimas and he is just the sweetest thing. Look he must like you because he wants to touch your hand." Serena softly talked to the little child and smiled when the little boy extended a hand to Derimas and started to play with him. The child looked at her and gave a sweet smile before saying,  
" Yes I'm okay, my mom and dad should be here soon and I'm not worried about you hurting me. I knew you were going to be nice because he told me so. I trust him and he told me to keep a good eye out for you. Thank you for being so nice and I wanted to give you this." The child extended a beautiful blooming white rose before he got off the bench and ran into the park. Serena smiled and inhaled the rose's scent before she took off again to head toward the restaurant. Serena thought back about the clothes the child was wearing but didn't think that it had any importance and shoved it back into her mind. Serena walked into the restaurant, smiled at all the customers before she headed in back. Her friends looked over at her and before they could say anything, Serena said,  
" When I was walking here, I saw a sweet child sitting on a bench by the park. He was so cute and I hoped he found his parents." All of them were silent until Mina spoke up and asked,  
" What was he doing sitting by himself?"  
" Well I went up to him and asked. He said his parents were going to be there soon and said other things about some guy and took off."  
" What do you mean he was talking about some guy?" Lita questioned.  
" Well I told him that I wasn't going to hurt him and he told me that a guy told him that I wasn't going to hurt him or something like. Then he gave me this and took off. His clothing was kind of weird but I wasn't about to say anything to him." Serena replied. She didn't understand the looks that all of them gave her but before she could ask, Raye quietly questioned,  
" Serena, what did the boy give you and what color clothing did he have on?" Serena gave her a look before she answered,  
" Well he gave me this beautiful blooming white rose and the thing that was strange about his clothing that it was all white. I mean, not a spec was colored but just plain white. It was kind of weird." Serena shrugged her shoulders then gave all of them a puzzle look and finally asked,  
" Why do you guys keep on giving me looks?!" Ami went over to Serena, gave her a hug before she softly looked at the rest of them.  
" I think it's time for Serena to find out. Just one more step before everything is complete and now is the time to tell her. She may not believe us but she has to know." Each of them nodded and looked at Serena.  
" What do you guys mean you have to tell me? What do you have to tell me and why won't I believe you guys?" Serena looked bewilderedly at everyone. Raye took Derimas from Serena and gave him to Ami to hold. Raye lead her to the table in back with all the girls following silently. Raye waited until Serena sat down before she told the legend. The more she went on, the wider Serena's eyes got. Raye just finished the three people that were suppose to come to her and what was to happen when everything was complete.  
" Come on guys, you're joking me right? Tell me you're joking. A ghost is waiting for me so he can save me to change the past? No that can't be right, it can't be me." Serena shook her head and looked at them hoping to see the amusement in their eyes but found none what so ever. Serena's eyes slowly gathered tears before they started to fall.   
" I'm so scared. What happens if that guy can't change it? What if I do die and never come back this time? What's going to happen to Derimas? This guy Darien is trying to change the past but what happens if it's too late again? Am I ever going to see you guys again? Well I be erased from your memory to never know what it was like to have the best friends anyone could have? Why does this have to happen to me? Why couldn't it turn out better than what it did! I want to come back to this time and I don't want you guys to forget me. I have to see my baby die in my arms if this guy doesn't do it right this time? Please, I don't know what to do, tell me what to do. I'm to forget everything when I go back and not remember the love that's here. How am I supposed to do that? Tell me what to do you guys? I can't do this, I can't." Serena sobbed in her hands and cried for what is about to become her destiny. She didn't want to leave her friends and Derimas, just to die if the guy didn't save her. Raye went over to her and held her tight. Serena sobbed on her shoulder and Raye stroked her hair. Raye took Serena's face in between her hands and tearfully said,  
" Serena, you're going to live through this. We all know it because you are so strong. We don't want you to leave but you have too. You're going to go back and do what you do best. You're going to kick your sister's ass and live to tell about it. You're going to be reincarnated to be our best friend again. We're not going to forget about you and we never will. When that guy comes to give you the last rose, leave Derimas to us and fill full your destiny. We're going to protect Derimas with our lives until you come back to take the job back. Serena, everything is going to be okay. We're always be here, we promise." Raye finished, hugging and crying with Serena. Then Serena and Raye felt the rest of them close in, hugging Serena with love. All of them were crying until someone came in to tell them that customers were waiting for food. They straightened up and got things together before they resumed their jobs. Serena was not far from each of their minds and for the rest of the day, each of them were on edge. They walked out of the restaurant after closing and stood around silently. Serena looked at them and gloomily laughed,  
" Come on you guys, I'm not gone yet. Let's make the most of it. How about we all go to the park and sit around like we use to?"   
Each of them nodded and they started to walk to the park when a car stopped them. The passenger seat was rolled down and a voice called out,   
" Do you girls know how I'm suppose to get to Regent Hotel, I'm so lost and I have no clue where to go."   
Serena gave the girls a smile before she went over and leaned in the window.  
" You go straight about two blocks, then take a right for a few more blocks, then at the stop light take a left and it should be there." Serena saw the guy smile before she looked up at his face and froze. Serena didn't remember what he said but before she could quickly leave, he reached out a hand to give her a gift,  
" I wanted to give you this and say thanks for helping me. I just wanted to say, he loves you very much and don't doubt anything he does." With that the guy pulled away from the curve. Serena heard her friends come up to her back before asking,  
" Was the guy hot Serena? Did you get his phone number?" Mina joked. Serena turned around and all kidding around ceased. Their eyes went huge when they landed on the object in Serena's hand. Serena had tears falling down her cheeks before she choked out,  
" A handsome man with blue eyes shall give the last rose. A red rose meaning true love and then everything is complete. Ohmigod, the legend is true, I'm going to die. Legends aren't suppose to be true!" Serena crumpled to the ground and cried. Her friends surrounded her and held her to ease the pain but knowing the pain wasn't going to go away. Serena looked up and quietly said,  
" Can I see Derimas before I give him up?" Serena tenderly picked up the sleeping Derimas and walked toward the park bench.  
" I'm sorry Derimas that I have to go away for awhile. I promise you on my life that I will come back for you. I love you so much my sweet baby. I love you." Serena cried softly and gave Derimas a kiss on the forehead before going back to her friends. She handed Raye her baby and smiled bravely.  
" I don't know what's going to happen but I wanted to tell you guys that you have been the best friends anyone could wish for. Thank you for being there and taking care of my Derimas. Whatever happens to me, promise me if Derimas still lives, love him for me. Love him for me and protect this precious baby of mine. I love you guys so much and I'm going to miss you." Serena cried. Mina, Lita, Ami and Raye cried and gave their friend a long hug.  
" I love you Serena and I'm going to miss you." Mina whispered.  
" I love you too and I'm not going to forget you." Lita cried.  
" I love you too and I'm going to give you strength for what's going to happen." Ami choked out.  
" Serena, we're going to protect Derimas with our lives and miss you so much. I love you my sister." Raye tearfully whispered. All of them got into a group hug and stayed there for a little longer before the group broke up. Serena whispered,  
" I have to go before this gets harder to leave but I won't forget you guys." Each of them nodded before Serena turned around and ran. They watched Serena until she disappeared into the night and slowly made their way home. Derimas looked up into the sky at the stars and smiled before he fell asleep again.  
  
Serena ran home and tensed up when she walked into the door and knew she couldn't avoid destiny and went upstairs. She walked into Derimas's room and looked around to absorb the contents and smell of the room before she turned around to head toward her room. Serena gathered the three roses and slowly started to breathe in and out before she advanced to the mirror. Then Serena looked into the mirror and softly uttered,  
" I'm ready for my destiny." Serena saw the handsome man she knew as Darien appear in the mirror and felt a warm breeze touch her cheek before a white mist surrounded her and Serena knew nothing as she fainted into a black void.   
  
  
Disclaimer, I do not own Sailor Moon and I am not affiliated with anyone who does so Naoko, DiC, Kodansa, and everyone else who does own Sailor Moon.  
Other than all of that I hope that you enjoy my story and hope you like it.  
  
Hoped everyone liked this chapter and thanks again for the reviews. It's great to know how much you guys like this story! Chapter 7 should be out soon.  
Moonstar998   



	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7  
  
Serena woke up with the sun shining brightly through her window. She gave a stretch with her arms over her head and covered a huge yawn that escaped from her mouth. Serena looked around her room, which was fairly neat and smiled. It screamed her name everywhere from her blue curtains down to her blue door. Mostly everything in her room was blue, blue curtains, blue bed covers, a blue bunny and a lot of blue clothes. She had a thing for blue and she didn't know why. Serena got up from her bed, found a light blue dress to wear and got ready to start the day. At the age of 19, Serena was a very beautiful young woman who could marry anyone she wanted if she choose to catch a man with her looks but Serena never really cared much for her looks in the first place. Serena was happy that in about five months she was going to turn 20 on May 28, 1797 Her sister at the age of 25 on the other hand knew she was very beautiful and took full advantage of alluring young men to get her whatever she wanted. Her sister had long blond hair, wild green eyes that attracted most men, a seductive mouth and very long shapely legs. Put those together and you get Nicole, Serena thought. Unlike Nicole who tried to get men in her grasp, Serena was the total opposite. Serena was a very loving, tender hearted and sweet person who would do something nice for just about anyone. Serena went downstairs to get a basin of water when she heard her sister talking to her parents.  
" Mama, papa I really want to go to this social. Everyone is going to be there and I was invited. Please let me go I promise I'll take Serena to chaperone me because you know Serena will be good. Please, can I go?" Nicole gave a sad pout. Nicole knew she won when her pa gave a look and said,  
" Yes you can go but bring Serena please and watch her. Don't let her out of your sight since you are the oldest. I trust your judgement." Their pa sighed, then looked over Nicole's shoulder and smiled at his youngest daughter. Serena went over to him and gave him a hug and a kiss before she sat at the table. Her mother was getting the food on the table and leaned over to give Serena a kiss on the cheek then giving Nicole a kiss on the cheek.   
" Mama don't do that. I'm to old to be kissed like a kid, I don't need to be smothered by you or anyone." Nicole snapped.  
Serena couldn't believe Nicole could get away for saying that but Serena knew her parents would never raise a hand to her or her sister because they would do anything for them. Nicole got up and left the table without a farewell or a glance. Serena sighed, looked at her mother in her pain filled eyes, got up and leaned over to say,  
" Mama, I'm never to old to get a hug or kiss from you or papa. I love you my sweet mama and I love you too papa." Serena leaned over and gave each of them a hug before she left out of the door with a wave. Serena stepped out of the door, waited for the carriages to pass before she continued walking down the dirt roads. She passed the saloons, bars, grubby men, the school, finally got down to the lake and smiled when she found what she was looking for. Serena waved before she started to run to meet up with the people known as her best friends.   
" Serena, you won't guess what happened to me!" Mina squealed. Mina was a very hyper young woman but Serena loved her like a sister. They all acted more like sisters than best friends did, Serena thought.  
" What happened, Mina?" Serena asked.  
" I got asked to the Harmon social by Andrew! He asked me to walk out with him and of course I said yes! This is going to be great." Mina bubbled. Serena laughed and gave Mina a hug.  
" Congratulations Mina girl, hope this one is a keeper?" Serena teased.  
" Most definitely I do believe this one is a keeper." Mina laughed. The other girls laughed and said,  
" How many times have we heard that one said?" Lita kidded. Lita was a mellow person with high standards for a husband. Serena smiled and gave Lita a hug then advanced to Ami and Raye but before she could get to Raye, Raye put out her hand and said,  
" No that's okay, I don't need a hug. A kiss on the hand and bowing to me will do." Serena laughed and pointedly ignored Raye until Raye came up behind her and hugged her.   
" I have to go to the social because mama set me up with my cousin's friend. Go figure, she thought I needed help in finding a date." Raye huffily said.   
" Come on it's not that bad Raye, I have to go with my childhood friend that I have known forever. He's like a brother to me and now I have to be his date." Lita crossed her eyes and got a laugh out of all of them before Ami spoke,  
" I have to go because my pa is trying to get me to tie the knot. I haven't see a guy I wanted to tie the knot with but pa is bound and determined to." All of them laughed and kidded Ami on what she just said.  
" Okay how about this, I have to go to watch Nicole." Serena said pointedly. That got raised eyebrows from everyone before they burst out laughing.  
" Now I really feel for Serena. She has to watch Nicole flirt and giggle nonstop at the social. Ewww now that one takes the cake." Raye choked out and received another round of giggles. That afternoon they went around and just looked at all the busy people around town. They didn't have jobs since their parents got by but none of them did spend a lot either. Just here and there when they really needed something unlike Nicole who wanted everything she could get her hands on. Serena and her friends just rounded the corner when they saw Nicole flirting and giggling at some young man.  
" How does she do it Serena? It seems like she can't get enough attention. She sure likes to expand." Lita commented. They all died of laughter again until Nicole shot a glance in their direction before she turned back to the gentleman.   
" BRRRRR I just got a chill. Nicole can be such a bitch and I don't understand how she became your sister Serena." Raye bluntly said.   
" Raye, you're not suppose to cuss!" Serena stated then laughed at the look Raye gave her. The day went without any mishaps before they had to head home.  
" I'll see you guys at the social tonight okay?" Mina threw out and received nods from everyone before they scattered. Serena headed home and walked in to find Nicole screeching about something.   
" Ma I don't have any clothes to wear tonight! I need something to wear!" Serena covered her ears and walked into the kitchen to find her father sitting at the table, massaging his temples. He looked up with Serena walked in and smiled.  
" Hi, sweetie, how was your day?" Serena smiled and softly replied,  
" It was good since I spent it with Mina, Lita, Raye and Ami. Papa, they have to be the best friends anyone could have. I'm so glad I found them when I had the chance." Her father smiled and said,  
" I'm glad you're happy sweetie, and when you find your husband, I hope you are the happiest woman there could be. Remember Serena; don't settle for just anything. Settle for someone who can love, protect you and always be there for you. You deserve the best honey." Serena smiled and promised she would find someone who could hold a candle to her father since he was the best man in the world. Serena went over and kissed her father before she went upstairs. Nicole was tossing clothes all over the place until she found a tight yellow dress that hugged her body like a second skin. She made their mother do her hair and basically shoved her out when she got done doing her hair. Serena smiled gently at their mother before saying,  
" Mama, that's okay, I can do my own hair. You go lay down and get some rest." Serena went into her room, went to her closet to pick a soft blue dress that ran down her legs to her ankles and went to do her hair. Just as she picked up her brush, a soft hand took the brush and softly starting to stroke it down her head. Serena looked around and noticed her ma combing her hair with a smile. Serena smiled, closed her eyes to enjoy her hair being brushed and let her ma fix it up. Her mother set down the brush and whispered in her ear,  
" My dear Serena, you are very beautiful and I'm so proud of you." Serena turned around and gave her mother a big hug before she softly said,  
" I love you mama and thank you for doing my hair." Her mother smiled, gave her a gently kiss on the forehead before leaving. Serena was about to get up when Nicole barraged in,  
" Hurry up slow poke, we're going to be late!" Serena shook her head before walking out of the door and downstairs to say goodbye to her parents. Nicole passed without a single word and Serena followed her after giving a groan. This was going to be fun, Serena muttered to herself. Both of them got into the carriage before it took off. Twenty minutes later it pulled to a stop, Nicole hopped out and hurried inside. Serena grabbed the hand that was offered and looked at the grand house that was lit up like a Christmas tree. Beautiful lights decorated around the house, music floated through the air, laughter tainted the ears, and men and women graced the lawn in fancy clothes. Serena lost sight of Nicole and shrugged her shoulders, she knew Nicole would be fine by herself and started to look for her friends. Serena smiled when she got sight of them in the corner and headed on over.   
" I must admit, this house is very grand." Raye excitedly said. All of them nodded before moving around the circle of people. Everyone was in a little circle of their own when they passed and they all seemed to be snobby.  
" Rich people are very stuck up, don't you say?" Lita pointed out and received a nod from each girl. Serena and her friends moved between the crowds with a little smile but quickly moved on before anyone could question why they were here. Lita leaned over to Serena and whispered,  
" Serena, who's the tall, black haired man with obnoxious Nicole?" Serena quickly glanced over at the man and noticed the man stood erect, his body language demanded attention, he came out as say, " I am power and power is me." before replying,  
" I have no idea. Probably one of her many admirers, hopefully he marries her and tames her wild ways. What are they chances of that happening?" All of the girls snickered and Serena smiled when she saw Andrew makes his way toward them. Andrew leaned over and whispered something to Mina to make her blush and nod her head. Mina looked back at them and asked,  
" Andrew wants to introduce us to one of his good friends and wanted to know if it was alright?" Each of them nodded before following Andrew and Mina weaving their way through the thong of people until they stopped a few feet away from a couple. Mina exchanged a look with the girls before quickly looking away trying not to laugh. Unfortunately for them, the rest of the girls couldn't contain their laughter. Each of them exploded with laughter when they saw whom the couple was to be introduced to. Serena stopped behind Lita and Ami and couldn't see the man's face but knew it was her sister that was the woman in the couple. No one could miss her dress or misplace it for that matter. Andrew gave them a look of puzzlement before turning to the couple and gave the man a pat on the back before saying,  
" Darien, I would like for you to meet some of my lady friends. Ladies, I'd like for you to meet Lord Darien of Honthorne, Lord Darien I would like you to meet Mina, Lita, Ami, Raye and Serena. Ladies I'm happy to say that Lord Darien is currently unwed and is looking for a bride." Andrew laughed when Darien gave him a dark look before turning to the ladies and giving them a tight smile.  
" I'm pleased to make your acquaintance but I'm sadly to say, I'm currently involved with someone." Darien one by one, took each hand to give a kiss before returning it back to its owner. Serena was still behind Lita and Ami and before Darien could get to her a voice ran out,  
" Darien, could you put this necklace on you gave me? I would be very grateful and happy if you could do that little favor for me." Nicole lifted her hair to show her slim neck. Lita rolled her eyes at Serena before she turned back. Raye looked over at Ami before asking,  
" Ami, I just don't know. Does it look like I have a giraffe neck? It just feels so long and I wanted to know if it looks alright." Ami looked stricken before she died of laughter, soon Lita, Mina and Serena joined her and laughter was heard all around from the group of girls.   
  
Darien quickly hooked Nicole's necklace before turning his glare at the group of girls that had the nerve to laugh at him. The laughter died down but the snickers still salted the air. He turned back to Nicole and took her hand to dance a waltz. The couple moved down to the dance floor without a backward glance before starting a dance. Serena was still hidden behind people and never got to meet the man her sister had hooked. Darien and Nicole swept through the dance floor not caring who was there.  
  
Serena shook her head before looking at the girls.  
" I can't believe you guys did that. I must admit it was pretty funny. Oh well, let's move around and see who else is here." Serena told them. They started to move through the crowd again before several young men came up to them.  
" May I have this dance, lovely Lita?" A young man named Ken asked who happened to be her childhood friend. Lita smiled and nodded before she took his hand and off they went on the dance floor.   
" May I have this dance, sweet Ami?" A young man Ami didn't know but found quite handsome asked. Ami nodded shyly and Greg took her hand to lead her to the mesh of people.  
" May I have this dance, temptress Raye?" A man named Chad asked. He was handsome for Raye and both of them walked onto the dance floor. Everyone was soon waltzing but Serena until a very handsome, blond hair, blue eyed gentleman came up to ask for a dance.  
" My lovely Serena, care to join me for this dance?" Serena laughed at Jason's technique. Jason was her very good friend from school and he had asked her to walk out with him several times but Serena never lead him on. Serena smiled and extended her hand for Jason to take. Jason led Serena through people before he slowly put his one arm around her waist and extended both of their arms to begin dancing. They were quite a sight to see, Serena and Jason were both very attractive and together they conquered the dance floor. Serena laughed as they whirled around the people and looked into Jason's eyes. Serena didn't love him but maybe she should marry this man who wanted her. He was very persistent and swore he would make her a happy wife. They were friends and Serena didn't know any reason why she shouldn't marry Jason but Serena wanted to keep her vow that she was going to marry someone she loved. Serena didn't realize that they were the main attraction of the social. Soon people started to move aside to watch the couple dance beautifully together.   
  
Nicole started to steam when she saw who was on the dance floor. It was not fair! Nicole screamed in her head. Nicole couldn't understand why people always looked at Serena. She was so much more beautiful than Serena, more graceful and she just had more talent than Serena could ever wish for, so why was everyone looking at Serena? Nicole vowed Serena was never going to get Darien, Darien only wanted her and told everyone so. Serena wasn't going to win this battle, Nicole vowed.  
  
Darien noticed people staring at the couple that waltzed around the dance floor but he couldn't understand what was so important about them. All he got was a swirl of blond before he lost interest and focused his attention on the blond in front of him. He leaned over and whispered,  
" How about coming to my place tonight and if I like what I see, I'll give you anything you could possibly think of. One more thing if you want to keep me interested, you listen to me and never ever order me to do anything. I make the rules and you obey them. Do you understand that?" Nicole nodded before taking Darien's hand and disappearing out the doors.   
  
Serena smiled at Jason and bid him a good night before she followed her friends out the door at the end of the social. All the girls were excitedly telling their stories and how lovely it was to dance with a handsome man rather than a homely one. Mina slipped her arms around Serena's shoulder and said,  
" Serena, you were the bell of the ball! I can't believe how beautiful you looked and you and Jason looked so right together! If he asks you to marry him, are you going to? Come on Serena, spill the details!" Serena laughed and replied,  
" I wasn't that beautiful and he has asked me to marry him already even though he is suppose to talk to papa before me." All the girls squealed and asked,  
" What did you say?"   
" I said no because I don't love him. I'm waiting for someone who makes my heart beat fast and someone I know is right for me. I'm waiting for love." Serena sincerely said. The other girls got the concept but not before Lita dreamily uttered,  
" If Jason wanted to marry me, I would say yes in a heartbeat. Now that is a guy I would like to make babies with. Well it would be fun to make babies with him." All of them looked at Lita before breaking into laughter. A respectable lady never said anything like that out loud but Lita said straight to the point whatever was on her mind. Serena shook her head then hugging each of them before heading into her house. Her parents were in bed and Serena crept upstairs not ready to face her parents after she had lost track of Nicole and she had no idea where she even was. Serena got ready for bed and fell into a dream.  
  
" I don't want to go."  
" I'm so scared I'm never coming back."  
" Please promise me, if I don't make it, love him for me, protect him and never let him go."   
" I love you with all my heart and I'm coming back for you, I swear."  
" I'm ready for my destiny" Then Serena knew nothing.  
  
Serena woke with a start and breathed in a heavy breath. Serena didn't understand any of what she dreamed and nothing made sense. She has never said those words to anyone and she didn't know whom she was talking to. It didn't make sense to her when Serena got hit with drowsiness and lay back down in her bed. Serena closed her eyes and fell into a dreamless world.  
  
Serena woke up in the morning feeling refreshed and tried to recall the dream that woke her up in the middle of the night. For all that it was worth; Serena couldn't remember what had woken her up last night. Serena shrugged her shoulders before getting out of bed and starting her day. Serena descended down the stairs to hear Nicole talking about the new young man that danced with her last night.  
" He was so good to me. He was tall, handsome and I think he might ask for my hand, which I don't blame him." Nicole yapped on. Serena went into the dining room and gave each of her parents a kiss and a hug. Her father looked at her, smiled and asked,  
" How was last night Serena?" Serena smiled and replied,  
" It was good papa. I danced with Jason most of the time and then I walked home with the girls." As Serena explained last night events, Nicole got up and walked out of the dining room without even bothering to listen to Serena. Serena didn't understand why Nicole didn't like her, Serena has never done anything to hurt her or betray her. Whatever it was, Serena hoped Nicole got over whatever was bothering her, Serena got up from the table to start her day when the doorbell rang.   
" I'll get it so don't get up okay?" Serena walked out of the kitchen and started for the door, she turned the handle and just as she opened the door, Nicole rushed downstairs yelling,  
" I have it!" Nicole pushed passed Serena and grabbed whoever was at the door and slammed it shut. Serena gave the door a puzzle look before she took her bonnet, wrapped it around her head and stepped out into the day. Serena met up with her friends and walked around town talking about everything.  
" Serena did you ever see the man Nicole was with?" Raye asked.  
" No, but that's okay. I'm sure I'll see him if Nicole ever brings him to meet mama and papa. Of course she will have to if she is going to marry the poor guy." Serena smiled and walked into the candy shop. Serena ordered peppermint sticks for everyone, paid and then left. She gave them each one and everywhere they went, people watched the five lovely young women sucking on peppermint sticks. They moved from one road to the next until all of them spotted Nicole kissing under the cherry tree. Raye got an evil look before yelling out,  
" Ewwww Nicole, wait until I tell your father what you are doing! Hey young man doesn't Nicole taste nasty? I think I'm going to toss up what I had for breakfast." Before anyone could do anything, Raye took off laughing and the other girls followed holding their aching sides. Raye collapsed on the grass, rolling around still laughing and the rest of the girls sat around her. Mina choked out,  
" Raye, I can't believe you said that! Did you see Nicole's face?" Lita's face was bright red when she uttered,  
" That was mean but good. If I could get her face on paper I would treasure that look forever."  
Ami, shy Ami put in,  
" Now that was a sight to see. Honestly guys, I don't think I could laugh anymore my sides hurt so bad. Well, Nicole deserved that for leading on so many guys." Serena shook her head slightly before replying,  
" Now you've done it Raye. Nicole is going to have my head on a silver platter when I get home. She'll be nice in front of mama and papa but when we are alone, she's going to go off. This should be fun." The girls did the same thing as always until dark, hugged each other before saying good bye. Serena walked into her house before moving into the family room where her parents sat. Serena smiled at the picture her parents made. Not many people in this time, married for love and it was truly a special connection when they did fall in love. Her parents had chosen one another because they wanted to marry and be together for always. Serena crept in quietly, watched her mother lean her head on her father's shoulder before giving a little cough. Her parents looked up at her and smiled.   
" Dinner is going to be an hour, Nicole wants us to meet a young man she has her fancy on okay?" Serena nodded before going upstairs to change her clothes. Nicole was in her room making a ruckus as usual when Serena walked into her room. Serena went over to her dresser and picked a soft blue dress with a crescent moon on her left pocket. Serena sat on her bed and started to brush her hair with soft strokes, Serena dreamed of having a dresser with a mirror but her parents could afford one and Serena let Nicole claim it. No matter how hard Serena tried to keep peace between her and Nicole, it never seemed to work out. Nicole always seemed so upset with her no matter how nice Serena was. Serena sighed and heard the doorbell ring.  
  
Nicole flew out of her room and ran down the stairs to answer the door. She gave a sexy smile when she saw Darien standing there with flowers in his hand.  
" I brought these for you and I hope this doesn't take long because I have another engagement to attend." Darien said tightly. Nicole gave him a quick kiss before leading him into the kitchen to meet her parents.   
" Mama and papa, I want you to meet Lord Darien, Lord Darien I want you to meet my parents." Darien shook hands with Nicole's father and kissed her mother on the hand, soon it was almost time for dinner. Nicole sat down before anyone else and impatiently waited for supper to be put on the table.  
" What are we waiting for mother?" Nicole snapped.  
" Nicole dear, we're waiting for Serena to come down." Her mother explained patiently.  
" I hope she hurries up before everything gets cold." Nicole stomped her foot. Just as Serena moved to open the door, Darien dropped his fork on the floor.  
" Pardon me, I'll get that." Darien bent down under the table to grab his fork.   
Serena opened the door, went over to give her parents a hug and a kiss before sitting down at her seat. Before Serena could utter a word, her mother dropped the ladle and Serena went down to retrieve it from the floor. Just as Serena went down, Darien came back up and handed Nicole's mother the fork to get a new fork. Darien smiled when she gave him a new fork before looking down at his suit to inspect it for any dirt or such.   
" Serena dear, could you help me bring the food to the table?" Serena nodded, stood up and turned around before Darien looked up. Nicole moved her hand underneath the table to grab Darien's hand, gave it a squeeze and a smile before turning back. Nicole was slowly going out of her mind before she snapped,  
" Ma, Serena would you guys serve the food already! I'm hungry."   
" Okay, Nicole, here it is." Their mother came up to Darien and offered him the dish before moving on. Darien looked down at the serving he just got and gave a disgusted look to Nicole before turning back to receive the next dish. He then noticed the hand that held onto the dish, the young hand instead of the old one that just served him. His eyes traveled up the slim arms, down the dress, moved up again to rest on the hills that lay hidden under the dress and slowly moved his eyes up to her face. Darien's eyes widen when he saw the beautiful serene face that was turned away from his before he slowly made a grab for her hand.   
  
Serena was so surprised by the hand that grabbed hers that she dropped the serving fork on the floor. Serena dashed to get a towel, returned back to start picking up the food that was on the floor and looked up when she was done. Sky blue eyes met midnight blue eyes before Serena widen her eyes and stood up. Serena stood up quickly and looked at the young man that sat at the table before her mind flooded with images and voices.  
" Promise me forever."  
" I promise we'll be together forever."  
" Our beautiful baby is the most precious thing to us as we are to each other."  
" I promise I'm coming back for you."  
" I love you."  
" I don't want to go back and leave you guys."  
" I'm scared."  
" I'm ready for my destiny."  
Serena couldn't understand what was happening to her and everything that was flooding into her mind was to much for her to bear when Serena fainted into a dark oblivion, she wasn't aware of the strong arms that caught her and held her close.   
  
Disclaimer, I do not own Sailor Moon and I am not affiliated with anyone who does so Naoko, DiC, Kodansa, and everyone else who does own Sailor Moon.  
Other than all of that I hope that you enjoy my story and hope you like it.  
  
Sorry for the long wait but I finally got it done, Not much of a cliff- hanger but hoped you enjoyed it. Chapter 8 should be exciting and should be out soon. Again I would like to thank the reviews I got for this story, Thank you so much!  
Moonstar998   



	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8  
  
Serena slowly opened her eyes and noticed blue. Serena blinked again and looked into the midnight eyes that looked intently at her. Then she noticed the face to go with the midnight blue eyes before he was shoved away.   
" She's okay Lord Darien, no need to baby her, mama take care of Serena. She can never do anything right, she ruined dinner." Nicole ranted on and on.   
Her mother sat next to Serena and asked gently,  
" Serena honey, are you feeling okay?" Serena nodded quickly before getting up.  
" Yes mama, I'm sorry I ruined dinner. I don't know what happened, I got a headache all of a sudden. I think I'm going to go upstairs and lay down, is it alright mama, papa?" Serena asked. Her mother and father nodded before Serena got up gave Lord Darien a smile and bid everyone a good night. Serena hurried upstairs to her bedroom and quickly shut her door. Serena leaned against the door and tried to slow her breathing down. When she had first seen Lord Darien, emotions she didn't understand ran through her and then she heard the strange voices. Serena couldn't make sense of any of it but the feelings that Lord Darien had started in her were something very foreign to her. Serena shook her head to shake the feelings she had felt for Lord Darien and dressed for the night. Before Serena went to lie down, she moved over to the window and looked at the moon. Serena knew something magical lay in the moon but she just needed to find the source. Serena stared intently at it before she wished for a true love that would never die. Just as Serena turned away from the window, a movement caught the corner of her eye and Serena moved her head to get a closer look. Serena's eyes widen when she seen a shadow move closer, before she could utter a scream, the figure stepped out in full view. Serena caught her breath when she looked upon Darien's muscular figure and noticed his stare on her. Serena blushed before she moved out of his view and quickly jumped into bed. Serena gave a slight smiled before falling into a dream filled world.  
  
Darien smiled and bid everyone a good night before he headed out the door. Darien moved through the shadows of the trees and made a move to leave when a movement up high caught his attention. Darien turned to the window and noticed the beautiful blond that caught his attention that evening. There was something about that girl that wouldn't get out of his head, she stuck in it and Darien didn't like the fact that he didn't have control of his feelings for that blond. The moonlight hit her figure, spreading a white mist that moved around her making her look innocent and angel like as someone possibly could. Darien couldn't understand what these feelings were, he knew it couldn't possibly love, tenderness or caring, it must have been lust Darien thought. He has never cared for anyone else in his life and he wasn't going to start any time soon. Darien made up his mind that he was going to have this girl for awhile until he got tired of her. He was going to get her even if it took everything for him to get her because Darien knew if he would have this girl then the feelings would go away. He smiled and almost felt bad for leaving his mistress in the street for her sister. He almost did.  
  
Serena tossed and turned in her bed, pillows were flung over the bed, sheets were tangled around her waist and her body was sprawled across her small bed. Serena was dangerously close to the edge of the bed and any sudden movements would have tipped her off. Sweat beaded off of Serena's face and her eyebrows crinkled at the dream she was having. Dreams that scattered here and there, Serena never getting the full view of everything.   
  
" Am I going insane or is something about this mirror that makes me look into it?"   
" It's just a legend."   
" Love him."  
" I love you so much and I don't know what I would do if something ever happened to you."  
Serena smiled at the man beside her before he turned his face, just as he turned his face toward her, the dream switched.  
All the girls crowded around her but she couldn't make out the faces. Serena said something and held out her arms to retrieve the bundle but before Serena could take whatever was given to her, the dream switched.  
The smell of roses drifted in the air, Serena looked around the room before she went over to the mirror and looked into it before saying,  
" I'm ready for my destiny."   
Serena felt something brush her cheek before she fainted into blackness.  
  
Serena woke up feeling confused and disoriented. Serena had no idea why she was dreaming about these figures and Serena slowly lay back down, blinking up in the ceiling. Slowly the dreams faded as Serena fell to sleep.  
  
The next morning, Serena woke up feeling refreshed when she yawned and stretched her hands over her head. Serena popped up and got ready to start the day. Serena moved downstairs and heard Nicole talking to their parents.   
" Mama, Serena ruined my evening. Can't she even get through a night without doing something stupid! I hope Lord Darien still might take my hand even after he seen Serena make a fool of herself last night. Why couldn't I have a better sister!" Nicole gestured her hand upstairs to where she thought Serena was.   
Serena rolled her eyes toward the ceiling before she opened the door to where her family was. Serena smiled at her parents went over to give them a kiss and a hug. Nicole shot her a look of disgust before walking out and heading outside. Serena smiled sadly at her parents before her mother asked gently,  
" Serena dear, are you feeling better? Don't worry about what Nicole said, you didn't ruin anything." Serena held her tears at bay because she didn't want her parents to know how much Nicole words had hurt her. Serena quickly bid her parents' good bye before walking out of the house. Serena breathed in to hold her tears down, with her head bent, Serena walked forward and bumped into someone.  
" I'm sorry, that was my fault." Serena mumbled. She quickly walked forward until a hand stopped her. Serena looked up suddenly and widen her eyes. There in front of her was none other than the man who had her thoughts. Serena's face redden before she tried to disengage his hand to move on and found out she couldn't. Serena struggled before saying,  
" If you don't mind, I would like my arm back because I have somewhere to be." Lord Darien stood there looking powerful and quite imitating but Serena was slowly starting to boil. It was his fault Nicole said all that awful things about her and Serena wasn't going to be a girl to let this guy get whatever he wanted. Serena narrowed her eyes before snapping,  
" Get your hands off me! I swear if you don't let me go this second, I'm going to take my feet, swing it back and smack you!" After a few minutes when all he did was just stand there and look at her, Serena picked up her feet, brought it back and swung forward. He let her arm go to rub at his leg and Serena took her cue and walked away without a backward glance. Little to did Serena know, Lord Darien stood staring at her until she disappeared with a smile on his face.   
  
Serena met her friends near the park and laughed at what they were doing. Lita, Mina, Raye and Ami were playing tag with a blind fold. They walked blindly trying to find a person and never really succeeding in finding anyone but trees. Serena burst out laughing when Lita ran into a tree and fell onto the grass. Lita torn off her blindfold and glared at Serena before getting up and basically running right toward Serena. Before Serena could move out of the way, Lita went right up to her and picked her up. Serena laughed at Lita's tactics before she starting hitting her softly. Serena laughed and teased,  
" Lita, ladies are not suppose to pick up other people, oh wait never mind. I made a mistake, you're not a lady." For that remark, Lita tossed Serena on the ground before picking up acorns and tossing them at Serena. Serena held up her hands for protection as she got pelted but then, Serena spied little berries in the grass, picked them up and started to launch them at Lita. Serena and Lita both dodged things that came at them, then suddenly stopped throwing in mid air, looked over at their friends, nodded before they turned the direction the other way their hand was going and started to tossed the little missiles at their friends. Soon it became an all out war; berries, acorns, grass and sticks were being thrown. Serena and her friends fell into a heap on the grass just dying of laughter. Before anyone could utter a word, a voice rang out,  
" Those little girls over there, need to get some manners and need to stop acting like men." Nicole's obnoxious voice said. Raye looked over at Nicole, slowly raised her arm and then flung it toward Nicole. Nicole screeched and hollered when she felt things hitting her body. All of the girls laughed when they realized Raye threw a berry at Nicole and took up their cue. Soon, the air was filled with acorns and berries, heading right toward Nicole who was screaming at them. Serena gave a small smile before she told them to quit it and resumed talking to them blocking out Nicole's angry words.  
" Let's play that game again, this time Serena will be the first one to be it." Ami volunteered Serena. Everyone nodded and Lita went behind Serena to put the blindfold on. Serena got up and slowly started to call out everyone's name. Ten minutes went by, still Serena didn't get a single person, Serena moved over to the left when she heard a twig break and tackled the person who she grabbed. Serena smiled cheerfully, removed her blindfold and looked down. The smile Serena had was wiped off her face when she saw whom she had captured. Serena stared down, horrified at what she saw before she tried to get up quickly. The person reached out a hand and held her, permitting her to move. Serena struggled, twisted and realized she was stuck. Serena prayed for the earth to open up and swallow her before she lay limply on the person.  
  
Darien smiled when the blond gave up her fight and memorized the face of the woman that captured his dreams. He made up his mind that she was the most beautiful creature alive and just knew he had to posse this woman. He reached up a hand, stroked her face and felt her stiffen. Darien watched as she opened her eyes and felt captured in the blue mist that seemed to know him. Darien felt he was losing control and knew he had to take this situation to his advantage. He lifted his head, moved his lips close to her ear before whispering,  
" Come home with me and I'll have you withering, moaning my name over and over again. I can give you anything you want in the world, just say the words you'll be my mistress until I'm through with you."   
  
Serena widen her eyes and couldn't believe this man just said those awful words to her. Serena masked the hurt and disappointment she felt because she thought for certain those blue eyes of his held almost tenderness. Serena felt a flutter in the pit of her stomach when he had leaned close to her ears and she wanted his to say endearments of some sort. No man had ever whispered loving words at her and Serena wanted this man to be the one. Serena felt her world crash when he uttered those filthy words at her. Serena could just stare at him for a minute before saying coldly,  
" Sir, would you get your hands off of me, please? I would like to get up. I apologize for making you tumble and now would you let me go."   
  
Darien kept his hands enclosed on her wrists before Serena did the only thing she could do to get out of this.  
" WOULD YOU GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF ME YOU BAMBOON! I SWEAR IF YOU DON'T I'M GOING TO SCREAM UNTIL SOME MEN COME AND BEAT YOUR BEHIND FOR MESSING WITH A LADY!" Serena screamed. They were getting quite an audience before Jason stepped forward and demanded.  
" I believe sir, the lady asked to be let go. I swear to you if you don't, it is my duty to defend what you are trying to steal. So I'll ask you again, let go of the lady." Jason watched Darien, Darien watched Serena and Serena glared at Darien. Darien gave Serena a smile before drawing her close. Before anyone could blink an eye, Darien covered her mouth with his and kissed her passionately before Serena was ripped from his arms. Jason had grabbed Serena and was about to advance to Darien when Serena grabbed his arm gently. Jason looked back into Serena's pleading eyes, asking him silently not to make a scene, Jason nodded his head, look back at Darien before giving him a glare and turned back to Serena. Jason put his arms around Serena slowly lead her away from the crowd, whispering softly in her ear.   
  
Darien got up, smiled at the crowd before moving on his way. He narrowed his eyes at the blond man who ripped Serena from his grasp and watched as the girl he wanted in his bed, walk away with another man. Darien knew this would be an obstacle but he was determined to come out the winner in this game. Darien smiled when he thought about the look she gave him when they were done kissing. He knew he wanted more of those kisses from her lips and Darien wasn't going to give up what he wanted.  
  
Serena smiled at Jason when he dropped her off at home. She gave him a smile before heading in the door and quickly upstairs not wanted to talk to anyone. Serena stepped into her room and shut the door while leaning back against it for support. She brought a hand to her lips and closed her eyes. The rush of emotions that spread through her was something she had never felt before and Serena didn't know what to make of it. Serena didn't like what Darien suggested but the feeling she got when he kissed her was something that was very special. Serena wished Darien was a sweet, caring man who could love her but today he showed her what a man he could be. A man with no emotions or heart and Serena knew she could never love a man who didn't love her. Serena picked up a piece of paper, pen and went to sit on her bed to write the only thing she has ever truly wished for, a true love that would never die.   
  
Serena stared out of her window an hour later, with her chin in her hand and looked out with unseeingly eyes. A movement caught her right eye and Serena moved her head to get a closer look. Serena's eyes widen when she saw who it was. The man who held her very thoughts at the moment was standing there, strikingly handsome, looking right at her was Darien. Serena wanted to move out of the window but some unknown force held her where she was and all she could do is stare at him. Serena watched as Darien raised a hand to beckon her out of the house, Serena shook her head but he kept on beckoning her to come forward. A feeling Serena didn't know moved its way from her heart to her whole being, Serena stood up, moved out of the door, down the stairs and out of the door. Serena's feet had a mind of it's own when they stopped in front of Darien. Both of them stood staring at each other before Darien said,  
" I'm glad you came out. I wanted to explain what I meant when I said I wanted you to come with me. I want you like I have never wanted anyone else and I want you to be my mistress. I can give you anything you ever dreamed of, all you have to say is you want it too. To be blunt, I can't give you love or family but I can give you what money can buy. We haven't spoken a decent word to each other since we met but for some reason, you are the only one I think of. I want you and I know you want me too, you spoke it in our kiss. Are you willing to be my mistress and let me give you all you have ever wanted?"   
  
Serena looked into the deep blue eyes and smiled sadly at him. He offered her the truth on why he wanted her but Serena just couldn't give in what she didn't believe in. Serena wanted to feel love and cherished not used like some cheap hussy. Serena wished this could be different but knew this was life and Darien wasn't going to be the man for her. Serena brought up a hand to rest gently on his cheek before softly whispering,  
" If I was someone else, I might have given you what you wanted but I'm not. I want what you can't give. I want love, children and a man who only has eyes for me. I want him to wrap me up with his love and never let me go. You are a very truly handsome man and any woman would be honored to be with you but I'm not someone who will be happy with that arrangement. I'm sorry to say but I have to refuse." Serena smiled sadly at him before turning away but not before he grasped her hand. Darien turned her back to face him and pulled her close. Serena opened her mouth to speak but Darien covered her mouth with his. At first it was a rough desperate kiss but gradually Darien let up the pressure and both of their lips moved in sync. Darien's mouth gently played with Serena's before slipping his tongue into her mouth and dueling with hers. Serena gave a small moan before tugging herself away from him. Serena looked up tearfully at him before saying,  
" Yes I want you but I don't want this. As long as I live, I don't want to be someone who gets thrown away the moment someone better comes along. I want the moon, the stars and the whole galaxy and you told me yourself you couldn't give that. Please just leave me alone and find yourself someone who wants to be a pawn in your game because I won't." Serena turned around and ran into her house. Serena ran into her bedroom, fell onto her bed crying before she slipped into a deep sleep.   
  
" I want to give you this to tell you how much I love you. I always will love you and I promise I will make you happy with every ounce of my body and soul. This represents our love and every time you look in it, you will see the love in your eyes that reflect back to you knowing that is me looking back too. I know the love you have for me is the same love I have for you and that will never die as long as I am on this earth. This mirror my wife is yours for all eternity and no one will ever know the love it represents. Only you and I will ever know."  
  
Serena smiled in her sleep but not knowing the true meaning in those words.   
  
Darien went back to his house and sat on his couch staring up at the ceiling before thinking back to what Serena had just said. The little beat in his cold heart, was beating painfully when he remembered the sad, hurt look she gave him when she explained why she could never be with him. He wished he could change but for so long he has never felt anything for anyone and he didn't know how to start. Darien closed his eyes before drifting off into sleep.  
  
" You have to remember."  
" She needs you, don't let her down."  
" A second chance is all you will ever get."  
" Don't ever let go."  
" I will always love you."  
" I promise you I will never let you go."  
" This is not how both of your destinies end. Change it for the better."   
" One last chance for ever lasting, make it right."  
  
Faraway voices whispered to Darien in his dream. Darien searched wildly in the black depth for the voices that where near yet so far away. Darien turn around and around before bumping into the only thing that was solid in his mind. Darien stared hard into the blackness before widening his eyes at the eyes that stared back at him. Darien opened his mouth to talk until the black void incased all around him and then he knew nothing more.  
  
  
Disclaimer, I do not own Sailor Moon and I am not affiliated with anyone who does so Naoko, DiC, Kodansa, and everyone else who does own Sailor Moon.  
Other than all of that I hope that you enjoy my story and hope you like it.  
  
Sorry it took so long for chapter 8 to come out. I have been very busy. I'm hoping chapter 9 will be faster. Not much of action but it's coming, just bare with me! So long  
Moonstar998  
  
  



	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9  
  
Serena woke up the next morning thinking about Darien and how everything was turning out to be. Serena wanted so much to be with him but she knew she could never be with him because he could never love her and it hurt knowing that the person you want more than anything can never loves you back. Serena did her daily routine and headed down to see her parents. As usual Nicole was downstairs saying something when Serena went into the kitchen but Serena didn't want to hear it. She gave her parents a hug and a kiss before heading out the door. Serena went down the road and saw her friends horsing around as usual, nothing would change with them and Serena was grateful for them.  
" Hi everyone." Serena cheerfully said. A chorus of "hi" was said and they did the normal thing they do every day. Serena looked around and noticed all the children with parents that were all having a good time and a sense of longing filled in Serena. Serena didn't know what she wanted to do anymore but knew it had to be the right thing. She could never marry Jason because she didn't love him or she could never be Darien's mistress because she just wasn't like that. Everything was getting so complicated that sometimes Serena just wished she could be young again without worrying about men and such. After they had made their rounds again, Serena headed to the park to watch the sunset go down. She was deep in thought when a voice behind her made her jump.  
" Why is a pretty thing like you sitting here all by your lonesome? It looks to me like you need a little company."   
Serena turned around and gave a gasp. The guy was ugly and very dirty.   
" I was just heading home so if you could excuse me." Serena turned around and started to head quickly to her house, just as she passed between two houses, hands quickly grabbed her arms and pulled her between the two houses.  
" Why are you running? Do you think you're to good for me or something? I'm thinking you want me and so you're running away. Don't worry girly I can give you what you need right now." The hands started to fondle everything it could get his hands on as Serena started to struggle.  
" Get off me! I swear I'm going to scream and you'll be very sorry. My papa will not be happy when I tell him your dirty hands were on me." Serena threatened. Just as Serena opened her mouth to scream for help, one of his hands slapped her across her cheek and clapped it over her mouth.  
" Now you just got me upset you little whore, now you're gonna pay." One of his hands torn at her dress and ripped it in a couple places, just as he was about to tear more, Serena's knee caught him unexpectedly in the groin. The man dropped to his knees with a groan and Serena took off running when the man got his wind back. Serena ran and ran and just couldn't seemed to find anyone out anymore, with a little cry, Serena pushed herself further and further away but couldn't find her house anywhere. Serena started to get frantic when she heard the guy coming closer and closer and hands clasped one of her arms. With a quick scream, Serena fell on a pile of rocks taking the guy with her. Serena cried and waited for more of the dirty touching but it never came. Serena's eyes opened and gave a little cry at who she saw.   
" Darien! Please don't let that man get me, make him go away." Serena launched herself at him while he caught her and held her. Serena was almost to the point of hysteria when Darien's voice started to sooth her.  
" It's okay Serena, I'm not going to let anyone hurt you at all. Tell me who was after you and I'll make sure he pays." Darien whispered.  
" I don't know who it was Darien, I was sitting by the lake watching the sunset when he came up to me. I got up and left when he grabbed my arms and dragged me in between two houses. He started to touch me when I told him papa was going to be very upset for touching me and I tried to scream for help, he slapped my cheek. I swear Darien, I didn't do anything to him." Serena cried. Darien whispered soothingly to her and led her to his place. He opened the door and gently led her to the couch. He went into the kitchen to grab her a drink, came out with a little whiskey and offered it to her. Serena shook her head and said,  
" I don't drink that stuff."   
" Just drink a little bit of it, it will calm your nerves." Darien replied. He watched Serena take a couple of sips and chuckled with the look Serena gave when she swallowed the brown liquid. He felt an unbelievable rage when he found her with her dress torn and her crying. He didn't like to see Serena crying and never wanted to see her cry again. Darien slowly sat next to her and quietly asked,  
" Serena are you okay?" Darien took a blanket to drape it over her shoulders.  
" I was just scared but I think I'm starting to get better." Serena gave him a small smile before resting her head on the headrest of his couch with her eyes closed, soon Serena was asleep. Darien looked at his pocket watch to see the time and knew she had a little bit before she had to get home. He got up, picked her feet off from the floor to settle them on the couch and went to sit on the one seated chair. He watched Serena sleep and had a hard time breathing, watching the lovely woman sleep peacefully. Darien couldn't understand what was going through him but he knew it was because of the sleeping woman next to him. Darien made up his mind saying that he was going to talk to Serena about what was happening between them and he wanted to explore it with her. Darien wanted this woman but in a different way when he wanted most woman. He wanted to protect Serena with his life and never wanted to see her hurt in any way shape or form. The only sound in the quiet room was Serena's gently breathing when all of a sudden she started to talk in her sleep.  
" I will always love you."  
" Please don't ever leave me."   
" Never let me go."  
" I am only happy with you."   
Darien's eyes widen at the sentences that were forming from Serena. They were sounding so familiar but for the life of him, he couldn't understand what it meant. Something in him was dying to get out, he was right on the verge of explaining why it sounded familiar but he couldn't explain it. Darien crept closer to Serena and looked down at her sleeping face before whispering,  
" What is it about you that makes me so protective? I feel like I know you and you are the very being of my soul. I have never loved anyone but you come into my life and all of a sudden I want to say I love you. I can't love you, I don't know you but I do know you. Everything that I have stood for seems like it's a waste now, meaningless because you are making me think of love, children and just being with you. What are you doing to me?" Darien gently swept a piece of hair off her face and put it back behind her ear. He moved a little closer to her, his lips just a little above hers when she opened her eyes. Darien looked into her eyes and Serena gave a smile before whispering,  
" I love you Darien. Always be with me." Then Serena moved her head up and lips connected. Both of their energies mingled with the other and mind connected with mind. Darien laid her back onto the couch and pressed himself more closely to her. Serena wrapped her arms around Darien never wanting to let go. Soon they broke apart and looked deeply into each other eyes. Serena blushed when she remembered what she had said.  
" Please excuse me, I get confused when I just wake up."   
" It's okay. Are you feeling better now?" Darien asked gently.  
Serena smiled at the look of concern from his face and nodded her head.  
" I feel a little bit better, thanks for being here with me." Serena said. Serena got up and looked down with a frown.  
" I don't know what to say to my parents when I get home."   
" Just tell them you got caught on a couple of branches when you were walking home." Darien offered to her. Serena smiled before fixing it up a little, when she was satisfied she looked over at Darien.  
" I just wanted to tell you thank you for letting me stay here for awhile and well just being there." Serena shyly said. She turned away to walk to the door when Darien stopped her with his hand. Serena looked up and was surprised to see tenderness there.  
" Serena I was thinking a lot about what you said and I just wanted to tell you, if you're willing to give me a chance, I want to be the man you want to have. I know it sounds crazy but you are the only woman that I have ever felt like this and I want to be with you." Darien held his breath when Serena opened her mouth to speak.  
" What about Nicole?" Serena asked.  
" Nicole knows what our relationship was about and I told her that it was never going to last. I told her the rules when we first met. I'll tell her tomorrow and let her down gently." Darien answered.  
" If I could ask a question." Serena started.  
" Ask me anything you want." Darien told her.  
" Well, are you going to give me rules?" Serena looked at him uncertainly.  
Darien threw his head back and laughed.  
" No I'm not going to give you rules, also I have a feeling if I did, you would quickly disobey them the minute they come out of my mouth. Our relationship is going to be free, happy and especially no rules." Darien smiled at her. Serena smiled before saying,  
" I really have to get home but to be honest Darien, I'm truly happy after everything I went through tonight." Darien smiled and put his arms around her. Serena leaned back on Darien's chest before disengaging her self from him. Serena looked up with a gentle smile, whispered a soft " bye" and gave him a soft kiss on the mouth before heading out the door. Darien smiled at the door and let out a big whoop. Darien felt in his heart that this girl was the one for him.  
  
The next morning, Serena got out of bed with a heart so full with happiness that she floated through her daily routines. Serena went downstairs and gave her parents a kiss and hug before heading out the door. She met up with her friends again and told them the news.  
" Guess what!" Serena smiled.  
" What?" Mina asked.  
" Do you guys remember Lord Darien?"   
" Of course, why?" Raye questioned. Serena started to tell the events leading up to Darien's sweet words.   
" Ahh that so sweet! He helped you from that guy and then he confesses he wants to change for you. It sounds like love!" Lita remarked. Soon all the girls were talking on the surprises that were happening in their lives when Darien came up behind Serena with his finger pressed to his lips for them to be quiet. All of them gave huge smiles, still Serena was still clueless on who was behind her until he put his hands around her eyes and whispered in a high voice,  
" Guess who."   
Serena innocently smiled and said,  
" Let me guess, is it Jason?" Darien gave a low growl and swung Serena around to face him.  
" So Jason huh? I'll give you a Jason." Darien gently took her into his arms, pressed his lips against hers for the gentlest kiss Serena never knew a man could give. They pulled apart and Darien pushed a loose strand away from her face to tuck it behind her ear. Serena gave him a soft smile before turning to her friends when they all gave a loud sigh. Serena laughed and said,  
" If you guys don't mind, would it be okay if I spent the day with Darien?"   
" Oh no, go right ahead." Lita said.  
" Of course we don't mind. You two love birds have fun." Raye slyly said.  
" Have fun and don't get into trouble." Ami said motherly.  
" Remember to wait until you two get married." Mina teased. Serena blushed a bright red while everyone laughed.  
" I'll remember, I'll handle with her with care because I know if I mess up, I'll have all you girls coming after me right? That would be to much for me to handle." Darien joked. They all had a good laugh then Serena and Darien walked toward the park arm and arm. They settled by the lake and quietly started to talk about things that they loved to do. Darien laid his head on Serena's lap while she gently ran a hand through his hair and pushing it back from his head. There was a peace between them that wrapped them in their own little cocoon that no one from the outside could get in. Both of them smiled and tilted their faces up to the sky to let the sun shine brightly on them. At the same time at that moment, something seemed to leak into their peaceful world.  
" Please don't leave me!"   
" I need you, I didn't lie!"  
" I will always love you."  
" I didn't break my promise."   
" My husband, I need you."  
" I love you so much and I never want to leave you."   
" No, don't leave me, my sweet wife and child."  
" I promise I will never forget you. We will be together again. I promise you that."   
Serena soon fainted with all the pressure that increased in her head and Darien passed out while several images ran through his head.  
  
Serena looked around but couldn't find anyone. She called the person that she felt the most safe with.  
" Darien, where are you! Please Darien I need you." For several moments no one answered until a faint voice rang out.  
" Serena? Where are you? I'm right here." Darien moved a few more feet until he caught Serena in his arms. He tried to calm Serena down and looked around the same time. Nothing was making sense but only Serena and him. No matter what was out of order, him and Serena were the only ones that belonged with each other.   
" Where are we Darien?" Serena asked in a small voice.  
" I don't know angel but it's going to be alright. As long as you are by me, everything will be fine." Darien answered. They started to walk around until they hit a door and decided to open it, when they opened it, they got the shock of their lives.  
  
Disclaimer, I do not own Sailor Moon and I am not affiliated with anyone who does so Naoko, DiC, Kodansa, and everyone else who does own Sailor Moon.  
  
Sorry for how long it took to get this chapter out but I will get this story done. Thanks for the reviews I got and I'm glad you guys are enjoying this story!   
Moonstar998  



	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10  
  
They opened the door and got a shock of their lives. In front of them was them but not them in a manner of speaking. The people in the room didn't seem to notice that they had company even though Darien and Serena were right in the room with them. Serena looked at Darien before saying,  
" Darien, what's happening? I'm scared."   
Darien looked at her and for the first time in his life, he didn't a reasonable explanation to give to her or himself. He slowly took her in his arms before whispering,  
" I don't know Serena but whatever happens, it's going to be okay as long as we're together"  
Serena gave him a small smile before focusing her attention on the couple in front of them. Everything there seemed harmless enough for Serena. It actually seemed like a movie that was based upon their life altogether, from the first meeting until now. Serena looked up at Darien with a smile and he seemed to be thinking the exact same thoughts she was.   
  
Soon after, a sequence of events of events that hadn't happened to them yet came up. Serena glance at Darien amazed before saying in an awed voice,  
" Darien, are these the events that are going to happen to us in the future?" Darien smiled and tenderly said,  
" I really hope so Serena."   
" Look Darien, we're getting married! You look so handsome, no contest, the handsomest man there." Serena said in an excited voice.  
" Oh, I think I would definitely would be really happy with a sweet and caring bride named Serena. I must say, you look absolutely breathtaking." Darien complimented her.  
Serena gave him a soft kiss before giving him a huge smile.  
" Thank you my darling." Serena whispered to him.  
Both of them turned back and watched more of the turnouts that were about to happen in their lives. They both stood in awe at what they saw take place. One part showed the loving between them, the true nature of two people in love having their bodies in sync, body and soul making love. Serena had a bright blush on her cheeks when she witnessed them making love, the red grew into a full blown cherry red when she turned and noticed Darien look at her with a huge grin before saying,  
" At least we waited until we got married."   
It seemed soon after in time, Serena's stomach slowly started to expand throughout stages.   
" Darien, a baby. We're going to have a baby." Serena said breathlessly. Darien gave a huge smile and told her,  
" Serena, before I met you, I never thought of having children. I didn't want to raise a family but not that I have met you, I can't think of any other way to spend the rest of my days than with you and our family. I'm going to be the proudest papa there ever will be."   
  
Serena blinked back tears of joy and leaned on Darien's warm chest to watch the joy that blessed their lives. Soon after the addition to their family had come in the world with a screaming bellow.   
" A son, we had a son." Darien proudly said.  
" He's beautiful just like his papa." Serena told him softly and received a tender kiss. They watched the laughter, as their son grew older. The scene seemed to switch when the baby grew to be about a year of age. Horrifying images that were about to occur came at them hitting them with full impact.  
" Darien! What's happening?" Serena screamed.  
Both of them were powerless to stop the events and stood helplessly watching the misery about to take place.   
  
The movie showed a person hidden in the shadows make a bottle but put some kind of a powder mixture with it. Serena and Darien stood motionless as their son drank whatever was in the bottle.   
" No! No!" Serena screamed.  
Serena and Darien's horror grew when the person laid the child back into the basket and left the house with an evil laugh. They watched Serena open the door and look for the child through the house but couldn't find him until she looked in the basket. Serena's mouthed his name but the sleeping baby didn't move until Serena picked up the child and realized how lifeless it was. Serena shook with great sobs as she clutched the child and yelled into the air. Whoever had done it was long gone from the house but Serena stood up with the child and ran out of the house. Outside was a moonless night with thunder booming it's angry claps, lightening streaked through the dark sky like an ugly jagged knife slash and rain poured pelting anything that stood under it but to Serena, it was nonexistent. She moved through it in a daze with tears flowing down her cheeks and the lifeless child in her arms. Serena opened the door to her house and saw the person that had caused this havoc. Serena soon began to yell until she took in the scene that stood in front of her. Darien and the person were locked in heated embrace, pain shot across Serena's face. Serena cried hysterically and mouthed something over and over again. It went on for a little bit until the person moved behind Serena with a knife in her hand. Serena looked up at Darien, whispered her last words before the person holding her, and whispered something to Serena before she flicked her wrist and slit Serena's throat. Darien yelled and soon charged at the person. The struggling went on for sometime until the person had plunged the knife into himself or herself. Darien dropped to his knees took Serena in his arms while whispering something over and over again, crying into her body. The scene switched to show Darien lay the two most important people in the world down to rest and living in the same house until the day he died.  
" Make it stop, Darien, please just make it stop. I don't want to watch anymore." Serena cried at Darien. Serena put her arms around herself because she was shaking with sobs for the lost of her son, herself and even Darien.   
" I wish I could Serena but I don't know how. Hear me Serena, as long as I live, I will never let anyone hurt you or our family." Darien told her urgently with his arms around her tight.   
Serena moved out of the warm folds of Darien and moved over by the door. Serena tried to open it but to no success it didn't open. No matter how much rattling or shaking Serena did, it wouldn't budge an inch. Serena started to become hysterical until Darien took her in his arms again and held tight. Soon after she started to calm down because only Darien knew how to calm her down for some special reason. Darien bent his head and covered her mouth with his. At first it was a kiss of desperation, trying to make her forget but gradually it turned into a loving kiss with tender emotions. Serena lost herself in his kiss and when they broke apart, they looked at each other with new emotions. Just then, a voice rang out from the silence.   
" Serena, Darien"   
Serena and Darien turned to look and gave a little cry on who they saw. There standing in front of them was a ghostly Darien.  
" Who are you?" The both asked at the same time.  
The ghostly Darien gave them a weak smile before replying,  
" I am the future Darien. I'm the Darien that has waited for Serena to come back to bring her into this world. I'm the Darien that has lived alone until the day I can save my love again."   
" Why are we here? Why did we have to all that horror?" Serena cried out.  
" Darien, Serena, I'm sorry you both had to see that but I had to warn you somehow. Both of you were together and that's how I could show you everything that will happen in the future. Don't you see this will be the future for both of you unless you can change the outcome? I have waited for Serena to come back to me in the far future to bring her back to this time so our history will change. I waited for Serena the day she died and now after a hundred years I have the chance to make a happy ending. I don't want to lose her again to a cruel fate. Darien, only you have the chance to save our beloved but only once. If you can't save her this time, we are doomed to live without her forever because our paths will never cross even in the after life. They will just pass never finding her to connect with to become one. This is your chance Darien to keep your promise of love and protection. The only thing I can say is, beware of the wild green eyes that burn with hatred for Serena. I can't tell you anything else and when you wake up, you both won't remember any of this unless something big sparks through your mind to regain this knowledge. I just hope if one of you does remember it's not to late. You will remember my beware but won't remember what the cause of it will be. Darien, please protect of our love with your life because living without her is like living without a soul. Serena, I have waited so long to see you and I wanted you to know that you are the only one that kept me alive when I lost you. I wanted to die to be with you but something kept me alive and I knew that if I kept my promise I was going to see you again. I wanted you to be with me alive, not buried with our son in the ground. I wanted you to breathe life knowing you would be always safe with me and I pleaded with God to give me another chance to do so. This is my chance and I want you to be with me always. I blamed myself every single day after your death because I couldn't protect you, please forgive me my sweet wife for not protecting you when you needed me the most. I'm so sorry. I wished I could touch your cheek with my hand but I'm waiting for the day when I can hold you in my arms again. Just remember that I love you more than life itself. I wish you luck Darien and farewell to both of you." The ghost of Darien slowly faded and Serena and Darien were alone once more.   
  
Darien looked at Serena before taking her hand gentle care. Serena had tears flowing down her cheeks for the heartache the lonely Darien had to endure.   
" I feel so sad for all the heartache he has been through waiting for me. I know it's you but he's been waiting a long time to be reunited with his love again. Darien, I want so much to change the future so everything is right again. If I remember whoever that person is, I'm going to knock them on their butts or give them a black eye." Serena said with intensity. Darien gave her a smile before replying back.  
" I hope we do Serena, I hope we do."   
A white mist slowly started to swirl around them before both of them knew nothing more.  
Darien woke up with a start feeling a little disoriented and looked around for Serena. Serena's body lay only a couple of inches from his, Darien scooted a little closer, taking her into his arms while calling her name.  
" Serena? Serena can you hear me?" Darien bent down to give her a soft kiss and soon Serena started to stir.   
  
She opened her eyes to find him so close and gave him a shy smile. Even if it seemed like they have know everything about each other, Serena was still feeling shy with all the raw emotion that ran across Darien's face. Serena looked around and was surprised to find the sun was setting since when they had first gotten there, it was high noon.   
" We slept that long?" Serena asked.  
" Yeah, I can' believe how long we did. We must have been exhausted." Darien and Serena stood up with an arm stretch over their heads at the same time. They both laughed and walked back to Serena's house, hand in hand. At the door, Darien gave Serena a kiss with feeling then proceeded to give her a tender hug. Serena smiled into his warm chest inhaled the intoxicating smell of roses that radiated from his body. Serena drew away from him with a smile and said softly,  
" I'll see you my lord. Good night and sweet dreams."   
" Good night and sweet dreams my sweet Serena." Darien told her gently. With a wave, Darien turned to walk back to his place.  
Serena went upstairs after saying a good night to her parents, unaware of the green eyes that burned with hatred for her alone.   
It was deep into the night when the figure crept into Serena's room, looking down with cold eyes. A pillow was poised above Serena head when the voice gave a soft whisper.  
" I will get him. No one will ever miss you. I will always win."   
The pillow lowered down to Serena's face and soon covered it.   
  
  
Disclaimer, I do not own Sailor Moon and I am not affiliated with anyone who does so Naoko, DiC, Kodansa, and everyone else who does own Sailor Moon.  
Other than all of that I hope that you enjoy my story and hope you like it.  
  
  
I hoped you guys enjoyed this. Thanks for the people that reviewed this story.   
Moonstar998  



	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11  
  
Serena woke up gasping for breath and looked frantically around the darkened room. Serena couldn't remember what she had dreamt to make her feel like her breath was slowly stealing away from her body but got a feeling of dread for some unknown reason. Serena slowly lay back onto her bed and fell back into dreaming of an ebony hair named Darien. A lone pillow lay disregarded on the left side of the bed.  
  
Serena woke up early the next morning with a stretch over her head and the sun shining on her face. Serena gave a smile up at her ceiling before she got up and did her daily routine to get ready for the day. Serena knew Darien had to work until later afternoon and wouldn't get to see him until then. Serena walked down the stairs, heard her sister rant about something before she walked into the kitchen to see her parents. Serena smiled and gave her ma a hug, a kiss and did the same thing to her papa.   
" Morning, mama and papa. How are you this morning?" Her mother gave her a smile before replying,  
" Great dear, my you look like you are floating on top of the world. May we ask what is the source for this or are we left in the dark this time?"   
Serena gave a huge smile before quickly saying,  
" I will tell you later but I have to go meet the girls now. Is that okay?"   
Both of her parents nodded, Serena turned away heading toward the door when she got a glimpse of Nicole's face. Serena got a chill down her spine when she couldn't quite put her finger on what Nicole's represented. Serena quickly got out of the house before she could see anything more.  
  
Serena walked down to the park and quickly saw her friends being a loud group as always. Serena gave a laugh when Rei picked up Ami and threatened to dump her in the lake if she didn't cooperate in telling them the juicy gossip between her and Greg. Serena quietly walked behind Mina, gave her sides a sharp jab before quickly running the opposite direction.  
" Serena! Ohhh I'm going to get you! Rei I think you should threaten Serena and ask her about what's going on with her and Darien. Let's get her everyone!" Mina yelled and then charged with everyone close on her heels.   
Serena laughed before running away from the nosey girls. Just as they were gaining on Serena, Serena kicked her heels to make the distance a little more. Serena made her self weave in and out of the crowd before stopping to gasp for breath. Soon the girls had all caught up to her and crowded around her, each of them gasping for breath.   
" Okay. Now that chase is over, I think you should tell us where yours and Darien's relationship is going on missy." Lita told her while holding a hand to her side to stop her side ache.  
" Yeah if you don't tell us, I'm going to pick you up and toss you in the lake." Ami threatened. Everyone stared at Ami before dissolving in laughter.  
" Okay, out with it bunny. What's happening with you and Darien? We know you guys like each other but do you think he's the one? As in the one that you might settle down with?" Rei asked. Each of the other girls nodded and Serena looked at them seriously.   
  
Serena gave a shy smile and quietly started to continue walking before softly saying,  
" To be honest girls, the feeling I have in my heart is that Darien is the one. You know that feeling when you think of the one perfect moment when you know you have found your soul mate, it fills your mind of just him and you can't think of no other. We connect like the stars and moon goes together. He makes me feel like I'm flying high and I don't want to come down. I know this sounds really sappy but to be honest I don't care what other people are thinking. I want to shout out to the whole world I love him, I love him so much that my heart just burst every time he touches me or gives me a smile. I LOVE HIM!" Serena shouted but then blushed when she noticed everyone looking at her with an odd stare. She gave her friends a laugh before running away. Serena was not disappointed when she heard footsteps behind her. A hand grabbed to stop her and four voices fired out questions one at a time.  
" When did this happen?" Lita yelled.  
" When's the wedding?" Mina put in.  
" Does he know about this?" Rei shot out.  
" Have you guys done it yet?" asked Ami. Everyone looked at Ami before shaking their head. Shy little Ami did have a dirty mind.  
Serena gave a laugh before saying,  
" Please you guys, one at a time. You're going to overload my mind with questions and I won't be able to answer if my mind breaks down."   
" Okay, we will go slowly because we understand you're a little slow in the head bunny." Rei smirked at her then received a smack in the head from Serena.  
" Ouch! Okay, sorry I didn't mean it." Rei laughed.  
" Serena, we knew you liked him but do you really love him?" Lita asked.  
" I really do Lita, I really do. If you guys knew him like I know him, you would understand too. I can't explain it but I know it's real. Do you guys believe me?" Serena asked uncertainly.  
" Yes Serena we do. You have changed, you use to be quiet but now you just outshine everybody. Your eyes just shine with love and everything about you whispers with love. We are so happy for you Serena!" Mina told her. Each of them nodded and hugged each other before breaking apart.   
" Okay, now that you know about me, what about you guys? Lita is anything happening with you and Ken? Rei, what about you and Chad? Did he kiss those shrivel lips of yours yet? Are you spoken for yet Mina? Ami, are you in love with Greg?" Serena pelted out questions. All of them answered the questions; Serena received a jab in the belly for the remark about Rei's lips. As they were walking past building after buildings Rei asked,  
" Serena, what does Darien do?"   
Serena looked at them before replying,  
" To be honest, I haven't asked him yet. I guess I should someday huh?" Each of them laughed until a cold voice cut through the chatter.  
" Well look it here, we have four losers and a whore, if I must admit, they are quite the combination. They have nothing better to do than go around town looking to break up attached men especially Serena the cheap whore. What did he promise for you Serena? A cheap necklace to get you on your back? Everyone knows that's what you're good at. Don't you realize he will come back to me after he gets bored with you? He told me he only wanted you to break you, you mean nothing to him and after he has used you over and over again, he will come back to me. Just think every time you are in bed with him, he will be thinking about me, and just wait until he makes the mistakes when he is doing you, he will cry out my name. Oh look, did I make the whore cry? Pity, pity." Nicole crudely said. Nicole looked over Serena's shoulder and gave a little smirk. She quickly walked away, flung her arms around the surprised Darien and gave him a kiss. Moments seemed to go in slow motion and all Serena could do is stare at Darien and Nicole locked in an embrace.  
  
Serena looked over at her friends before walking away quickly, her friends following behind her silently. Tears dripped down Serena's face, making walking impossible because all she wanted to do is fall to the floor. That's what Serena did. Serena cried in her hands and felt her friends put their arms around whispering soothingly to her.  
" I was wrong." Serena whispered.  
" Serena, don't give up. Nicole just did that to hurt you, don't let her win." Rei fiercely said.  
" No, I'm not breaking up anyone so I can get him. That's not me." Serena uttered softly. Before anyone could say anything, a voice said up from them.  
" Serena? Please Serena, listen to me. It's-" Darien was interrupted by Serena.   
" No Darien. It can't go any further. If you want to be with Nicole, fine but don't drag me into that morbid relationship. I don't go around breaking relationships and no one is going to break me. I won't be used like some pawn in a game. You're just like Nicole, always making me feel like I'm the one not good enough, like you're better than me but no that's not how it is. I won't for settle for anything than what I deserve. Go ahead and marry Nicole, laugh at me but have the decency to laugh at my face, not behind my back and pretending to like me. So go ahead and do whatever you want with Nicole but leave me out of it. I won't be there for you to toss around because I'm going to be with one man and one man only." With that said, Serena got up and ran home.  
  
In the stunned silence, everyone looked at each other before looking at Darien. Darien didn't know what had happened but he was going to find out what Nicole had told Serena. Darien turned his eyes to her friends because asking quietly,  
" What did Nicole tell Serena?"   
Everyone looked at each but didn't say anything to him.  
" Please, I need to know. I promise you, I'm not out to hurt Serena. I would never hurt her and I would give up my life for her." Darien pleaded. Mina nodded and told him quietly,  
" Nicole told her that no matter what you said, you were always going to come back to her. That you guys basically make fun of her and all that. That you told Nicole that all you wanted to do is break Serena."   
Darien shook his head and looked at each girl,  
" You have to believe me that I would never do that. Serena means so much to me and I would never choose Nicole over her. She has so much love in her than I want to be apart of it. Serena is my life." Darien said. At the end of the speech the clouds opened up and started to pour on them. All of them scattered to their houses and left Darien alone. Rei looked back and shouted,  
" Darien, we trust you to take care of Serena. Don't hurt her!" With that Rei turned back and ran to her house.  
  
Darien felt the cold rain drip down his back and soak him from head to toe. He started to run to Serena's house, anger burning through his veins for what Nicole did to Serena and sorrow for what Serena was going through. Just as he got to the house, he noticed a dark figure huddled by the side of the house.   
  
Serena ran to the house but knew she couldn't go in without explaining to her parents why she was crying. She could never look at her parents' faces because she knew they would be so disappointed in her for how gullible she was. Serena looked around and that's when it started to rain. Serena felt so hurt inside and let it show through her tears that fell down her face. Serena shivered as the cold of the rain got to her and sat by the side of her house. Serena put her arms around knees, drew them closer to her and cried into her knees. Serena sat there until she felt she was enclosed in warmth. Serena looked up gave a start when she saw who it was and tried to struggle.  
" Stop Darien. I told you not to come near me. Do you enjoy making me cry? Please, just leave me alone, just leave me alone." Serena whispered while she cried. She knew she was never going to forget Darien but was determined not to tell him.   
" Please Serena. I'm not going to hurt you, I swear on my life. I don't care about Nicole; I only care about you. How can I make you believe me? I don't know what to say, tell me what to say for you to believe." Darien pleaded with her.  
" Don't you understand that you can't!" Serena cried.  
" You're beautiful to me."   
" Leave me alone!"  
" I can give you anything you want."   
" Stop! Just leave Darien, just go."  
" I don't understand what I have to do Serena. You are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen, I could give you anything you would ever want, I could be anything you ever wanted." Darien went on.  
" No you can't give me what I want, can't you just go and find Nicole to give you what you because I'm not going to give it to you!" Serena yelled at him. Rain poured down, thundered cracked, Serena and Darien locked in a battle that both of them were determined to win.  
"Serena, listen to me! I-" Darien started.  
Serena struggled in his arms and cried out,  
" I don't want to hear! I don't want to-"  
" Serena I LOVE YOU!" Darien screamed.  
" hear, what did you say?" Serena stopped all struggling and looked at him.  
" Serena, I love you with all my heart." Darien told her tenderly.  
Serena looked at him with hurt filled eyes.  
" Darien don't tell me that if you don't mean it. Just don't tell that to get me in bed with you." Serena whispered.  
Darien stroked her cheek gently and tenderly said,  
" I don't lie about love especially to you. You are the first and only one that has my heart and love. If you don't believe me, I beg to differ. I just don't want you in my bed Serena; I want you every possible way life has to offer. You are my love and I want to be your love for always. Serena I love you."  
  
Serena looked into Darien's eyes and knew he meant every word of it. She gave him the biggest smile that her lips would permit her and whispered to him,  
" I love you to Darien. Always and forever." Their lips met showing one another what forever meant. Darien broke off before heading to the front door of Serena's house. He knocked on the door and pulled Serena tighter when the door opened. Her mother's lips formed a silent O before she ushered both of them inside.   
" Oh my, what happened to you both? Get inside before you both catch a cold."   
" We're okay mama, we just got caught up in the rain but Darien made sure I got home okay." Serena said.  
" I don't know how to thank you for taking care of my sweet Serena." Serena's mother told Darien.  
" The only way to thank me is to get Serena in dry clothes before she catches a cold. I should be going but I will be back to see how she is faring. Take care my angel and I bid you farewell my love's mother." He gave a slight bow and made a move to the door but didn't make it very far when Serena dashed up to him.   
" Good night Darien and Sweet Dreams." Serena stood up on her tiptoes before giving his cheek a kiss and a soft " I love you" in his ear.  
When he had left, Serena looked at her mother with joy and gave a kiss good night. Serena smiled as she got ready for bed and whispered a " thank you" to the moon before drifting off to sleep.  
  
The next morning after the daily ritual, Serena went out to meet her friends.   
" You won't believe what happened last night!" Serena screamed at them.  
" What?" They all asked.   
" He told me he loved! He loves me!" Serena laughed and twirled around and around. Soon all the girls were caught up in the act of twirling until they had to stop because of the dizziness. Soon the air was buzzing with talk until they noticed a crowd in the middle of town.  
" I wonder what's going on?" Mina asked them. Each of them shrugged before moving closer to the crowd.   
Serena noticed her parents were there and wondered what was going on until a voice rang out above the crowd.  
" On this day, I want to announce a very special day for me. I have asked a question and have gotten an answer now it is time for me to ask the person that this will affect." Darien moved until he stood in front of Serena and slowly bent down to one knee.   
" Serena Tsukino, will you do me the honors of becoming my wife? Will you marry me Serena?" Darien asked. The crowd held their breath waiting for Serena's reply until she threw her arms around him and screamed,  
" YES!" Everyone laughed and cheered for the couple.   
This was the beginning of something wonderfully but no one knew of the tragic that could hit this couple if permitted to do so. The only one that knew was the green eyes that burned with hatred.  
  
Disclaimer, I do not own Sailor Moon and I am not affiliated with anyone who does so Naoko, DiC, Kodansa, and everyone else who does own Sailor Moon.  
Other than all of that I hope that you enjoy my story and hope you like it.  
  
  
I hoped you guys enjoyed this. Thanks for the people that reviewed this story. Sorry it took so long get this one out. It slowly coming together.  
Moonstar998  
  



	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12  
  
Serena opened her eyes, stretched her arms over her head and gave her ceiling a huge smile. Serena couldn't believe the events that occurred last night. She, Serena Tsukino was getting married to Darien Shields! After he had asked her to marry him, they went off to the park to talk about their future.  
  
  
" Serena, after we get married, how do you feel about having our children?" Darien asked softly.   
Serena looked at him with shining eyes and tipped her head up to kiss him tenderly before replying,  
" Oh Darien, I would love to have our children. I can't believe my dream of having a loving family is coming true and it's all because of you. I love you so much Darien."   
Darien gave her the sweetest kiss a guy could give to the woman he loved.  
" No Serena, this is all coming true because of you not me. You have made my life whole for the first time in my life because it is you Serena that have made my dreams come true. I promise you on this day Serena that you and only you I will love forever and for all eternity." Darien picked Serena up, gave the world a shout and spun around with Serena securely in his arms. Darien and Serena laughed as Serena tightened her arms around his neck. They spent that night watching the sunset with their arms intertwined around each other with the promise of forever love radiating from their bodies.   
  
  
Serena smiled again before getting up to get herself ready for the day. Just as she left her bedroom, she ran into Nicole.  
" Oh Serena, that was my fault. Please forgive me. Serena I know we haven't been on the best of terms but if you could be the loving sister that you are, can we try to be friends?" Nicole asked her sweetly.   
Serena stared at Nicole before giving a huge smile before saying,  
" I would love that Nicole. That's all I have ever wanted from us." Serena went over and gave Nicole a sisterly hug, not seeing the dark look that Nicole had on her face. Just as Serena was going downstairs Nicole called out,  
" Serena, I'm really happy for you and Darien. I hope you're happy."  
Serena turned back to wave at Nicole and say,  
" Thank you Nicole. I'm really glad that you aren't mad anymore." Serena moved downstairs and couldn't believe the change in Nicole. She always knew Nicole had a nice side to her and it finally showed. Serena couldn't believe her good luck that was happening. Serena walked into the kitchen and greeted her parents with a hug and a kiss.  
" Good morning Serena honey. How was your night?" Her mother asked with a smile.  
" It was great mama! I can't believe I have found the man of my dreams and he loves me so much. How did I get so lucky to find him, have great best friends and the most loving parents in the world?" Serena asked with a laugh. Her father laughed and answered the question.  
" Well Serena, I do believe it was because of a certain loving blond that didn't give up that dream and wouldn't take anything less than what she deserves. I'm happy to say my sweet daughter, we are so proud of you. You showed everyone love through your kindness and in return you have the love of everyone around you. I love you as a papa can love his daughter." Serena blinked back the tears after her father's speech and gave him a long hug.   
" I love you too Papa."  
Her mother wiped tears away with her apron and gave Serena a hug.  
" I love you too my angel. You deserve the best and I'm so glad that you found it. I must admit Serena, he certainly is a handsome fellow huh?" Serena giggled and whispered " I love you too mama." in her mother's ear before leaving the house. Serena met up with her friends as usual but this morning with a round of giggles and more congratulations from everyone.   
" I still can't believe it Serena. You're getting married!" Mina squealed.  
" Yeah, our little bunny is in love." Lita sniffled.  
" I'm so happy for you Serena. You and Darien belong to each other." Ami sincerely said.  
" Yeah bunny, I'm happy for you. You deserve the best but I still can't believe you will be the first to lay with a man." Raye joked.  
" RAYE!" Each girl screamed before gently clobbering Raye. Everyone was laughing until Serena said seriously,  
" You guys won't believe what happened today when I left my bedroom."   
" What?" Four voices asked in unison.  
" I ran into Nicole and was about to apologize when she said that she was at fault. She then asked me if we could be friends. Then lastly she congratulated me about the marriage. I'm still in shock that she said that." Serena told them in awe.   
  
  
Everyone looked at each other before replying,  
" Now that is a miracle." Ami informed them with a serious look.  
" Wonders never cease." Lita put in.  
" All I can say is wow. WOW." Mina was speechless.  
" I don't know, something about that doesn't sit with me Serena." Raye told her cautiously.  
" I know but what can I do about it. I'm glad she's at least being civil and you never know she might mean it." Serena told them. Each of them nodded but it was still lurking in the back of their minds wondering why Nicole's sudden change in attitude. They didn't want to dwell on Nicole so they let the subject drop. They spent the afternoon laughing and joking until the sun set into a dusk looking sky.  
" Do you guys think we'll ever do anything like giggling at men behind fans, having little tea parties and gossiping left and right?" Lita asked and looked at everyone.   
" No way!" Mina jumped up with a shout.  
" Ewww I think not." Serena wrinkled her nose at everyone.  
" I highly do not think so." Ami put in.  
" Hell No." Raye told them bluntly and soon all of them were laughing until a certain black haired man caught their attention.  
  
" Ohh Serena, look what the stork packaged for you in person." Mina teased.   
Serena blushed a deep red before giving them all hugs good bye and walking slowly to Darien. Serena looked at the love of her life and couldn't thank the stars enough for giving her the chance to love forever. Serena gave him a big smile before he closed his mouth around hers for a passionate kiss. They broke apart when they heard wolf whistles and "ahhs" from the girls. Serena laughed, grabbed Darien's hand before quickly walking the opposite of where her friends were. They soon stopped under a tree with the dusk light giving them a soft glow that silhouetted their bodies as they kissed. They broke apart and looked deep into each other eyes.  
  
  
" Hello my love, how is everything treating you day?" Darien spoke softly.   
" I'm great. How about you the love of my life?" Serena teased.  
" Ohh I'm definitely great now that I have seen the only person I wanted to all day." Darien whispered teasingly earning him a blush from Serena. They slowly sank to the grass and kept on talking.   
  
  
After the dark set in, Darien scooped Serena up and held her all the way home. When he gently let her down, he looked deep into her eyes and knew he would never get bored with the life he was beginning to have. Darien loved Serena with all his heart and told himself he was going to protect her and love her until the last breath from his body. He bent his head and met a soft pair of willing lips. He was never going to be sick of kissing his one and only. Life wouldn't be that cruel to take her away just when he found her. He pulled away before whispering,  
" Good night and sweet dreams Sere. I love you."   
" Good night and sweet dreams Darien. I love you too." Serena tenderly whispered to him while she stared into his eyes. She knew she would always feel this way about him and hoped he felt the same way. Darien gave her one last kiss before turning away to head back to his place.  
  
  
Serena went up stairs, got ready for bed, gave a quick prayer for her family, her love and her friends. Serena closed her eyes and dreamt of Darien and little black haired baby boys.  
  
On the other side of the hall, green eyes filled with hatred burned up at the ceiling and uttered words to condemn the girl that lay sleeping peacefully on the opposite side of the hall.  
" You haven't won yet Serena. As long as I'm living, you won't be happy. I promise you that. I will win."   
  
Disclaimer, I do not own Sailor Moon and I am not affiliated with anyone who does so Naoko, DiC, Kodansa, and everyone else who does own Sailor Moon.  
Hope everyone whom read this chapter enjoyed it, thanks for the reviews I got. I'm working on chapter 13 so bear with me!   
Moonstar998 


End file.
